A Work in Progress
by YeuxBrilliants
Summary: Jack Kelly thought he made the right decision the day he chose to stay in New York with Sarah and his fellow Newsies.  These days, he's not so sure.  Jack/Sarah/OC COMPLETED!
1. 1: Carry On, Wayward Son

Jack Kelly used his last paper to shield his eyes from the harsh glare from the late-day sun that was beating down on the streets of Manhattan. He watched as his fellow New Yorkers hurried about the streets, occupied with their personal triumphs and troubles. Jack had his own trouble to worry about. _It was never supposed to be this way_, he told himself. _I shoulda been outta here a long time ago._

He never imagined back when he first became a newsie that it would still be his livelihood now at this age. It had always been a means to an end before; another day selling papes was another day closer to something better. Something better had meant Santa Fe for so many years, but now it meant… nothing. Jack spent a lot of time these days trying to fill in that blank in his mind, never coming up with anything worthwhile. Wiping the beads of sweat from his brow, he let out a big sigh.

_What the hell am I gonna do with myself?_

He let his mind wander while he walked the familiar route to Medda's place. What he really wanted to do was go back to the Lodging House and sleep right through the rest of this crummy day, but David had been insistent on meeting up here and today he didn't feel like putting up a fight. It was nearly six o'clock, just when Davey had said they should meet. Jack pulled the heavy door open and slinked inside. It was bizarrely quiet.

"Medda?" he called. Silence.

"Davey?" Nothing.

He passed through the second set of doors into the theatre, and was met immediately with screaming and cheers.

"Happy Birthday, Cowboy!"

"Hey, Cowboy!"

"Happy Birthday!"

Every newsie in Manhattan, as well as half of Brooklyn and a handful from other parts of the city were all standing in Irving Hall.

David pushed his way through to Jack.

"Happy birthday, Jack!" he grabbed his hand and shook it.

"This is why I had to come over 'ere, huh?" Jack stammered. Sarah came out of the crowd too, wrapping her arms around him.

"Happy Birthday, darling!" she said.

"Thanks," is all he could muster.

"I hope you don't mind, Jack. I mentioned to David that your birthday was coming up and he thought it would be nice to get everyone together to show you how appreciative of you we all are."

"I can't believe youse all kept quiet!" he forced his face into a grin. Medda appeared, throwing her arms around him.

"Aww, kid! You're all grown up now! Did you think I'd let them celebrate anywhere else? I have a great show for you tonight. My new girl should be starting the opening act any minute, and I've got a few new songs too!"

An endless string of newsies came up to greet and congratulate Jack. The music began and Medda's apprentice, a petite blonde soprano began her number to the sheer joy of the newsboys.

Jack tried to shake himself. The music was blaring in his mind, and his vision seemed to waver as he looked over the sea of his comrades that surrounded him. The heat from so many people in the room seemed to be choking him. He shoved his way through the crowd towards the back door and into the narrow hallway that led to Medda's dressing room, the costume closet and a storage room. Jack chose the storage room, yanking the heavy door open. He darted in and shut the door behind him quickly. Frantically he tugged at the bandana that felt like a tightening noose around his neck.

"Um, hello… Are you okay?"

Jack jumped at the voice and turned to see a young woman sitting at a desk in the corner. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and red skirt, with a paint-spattered apron tied over her. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and a few curly tendrils that had come loose were tucked behind her ears. Her dark eyes were bright and inquisitive and framed with long eyelashes. Panels for what looked like a new sign for Irving Hall were stacked next to her. She was surrounded by an array of paint tubes and brushes.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I had no idea anybody was back here."

"I was just working on this new sign for Miss Larkson. She told me the hall was closed for a private party tonight, and I thought it would be a good time to get some work done. You're sort of flushed, are you feeling alright?"

She stood and came a bit nearer.

"I'm fine, just a bit… I'm not sure. It's awfully warm out there."

"Maybe you should sit down," she gestured to her stool, "Hey, you're the boy I buy my paper from!"

He wiped his brow and squinted at her.

"Oh, you're the girl from 25th street, ain't you?"

"Yeah, you recognize me? I always wondered if you recognized the people you sell to. You must meet a hundred people a day, huh? I work for the art gallery. I'm Marie, Mister Peak's niece. His assistant. Both, actually. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name. Doesn't seem fit at all, does it? I see you nearly everyday." She held out her hand. Jack uncrossed his arms and shook.

"I'm Jack. Jack Kelly."

"Well jack, what's wrong? That's your party out there isn't it? There sure are a lot of people, aren't there?"

Jack remained silent.

"Oh, wait. Are you afraid of crowds? This is probably the wrong city for you then, ain't it?"

"You don't stop talking do you?" Marie's cheeks began to flush slightly.

"Oh, I'm doing it again. I'm so sorry. When I get nervous I talk. When I get excited-"

"Do you talk then too?" Her eyes narrowed as she frowned at him.

"I'm really sorry to have annoyed you. But seeing as it was my peace that you were disturbing, I figured I deserved some sort of explanation. You can't just run around, barging into rooms unannounced and expect people to not mind the interruption." She turned and sit back down at her desk, her cheeks flaming.

"Look, I didn't mean to get short with you. It's just been a real long day. I came back here for a moment of peace and quiet."

"You should stay far away from me then. I'm not so good at quiet." A smile crept across Jack's lips.

The door behind Jack opened, and David peeked his head in. "Oh there you are, Jack! We were all getting worried, thought you mighta took off. Sarah made you a cake. She's waiting to light the candles. What are you doing back here, anyway?" David peered in at Marie in the corner. She waved vigorously.

"My head was spinning a bit, so I went looking for a bit a' quiet, and ran into Marie here. You remember her? She buys her pape from us."

"25th street," she said cheerfully.

David squinted at her. "Yeah, you look kinda familiar."

"It's nice to meet you," her gaze shifted to Jack, "I hope you're feeling better. Enjoy your cake, Jack."

"You can join us if you want," Jack held the door for her to follow.

"No, I better keep working, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"G'night, Marie." And he shut the door behind him. A minute later, she could hear a rowdy chorus of "Happy Birthday". She smiled and picked up her brush.


	2. 2: Hard Headed Woman

Author's Note: It never occurred to me that I should include a disclaimer, but I guess I should to be extremely clear: I own Marie, nothing else. I don't own Jack or any part of the Newsie world.

Also, thanks Firefly Conlon for your review!

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open. The room was still mostly dark, and the air seemed to hum with the rhythmic respiration of the other boys, still deep in slumber. Months ago, he could have slept well past noon if Kloppman would let him. His mind wasn't so clouded with worry back then.

He'd been hoping the despair from yesterday would have begun to wane by now. So what if he was nineteen now? He could find another job. Mr. Jacobs' factory was hiring; Sarah had mentioned that to him less than a week ago. But the thought of working the line for the next thirty years was even more depressing than being the oldest newsie in all of New York.

David still sold in the mornings before school. He had one semester left til graduation, and according to Denton he stood a really good chance of getting scholarship from his paper for promising journalism students.

_Sure, perfect for Davey… But I sure as hell ain't cut out for that. _He tried to visualize himself sitting at a desk at school and couldn't help grimacing. _It's just too late. Nothing makes sense for me anymore. _It was true, he told himself; David had a knack for words- they flowed from his mouth in beautiful phrases that Jack could never hope to think of on his own. _It's his calling. But what's calling me, 'sides my empty stomach?_

He waited, expectant, for the silent, heavy-breathing air to give him an answer. Not a word.

Kloppman came into the room about half an hour later, rousing the boys from their sleep and nudging them on their way out the door.

David and Les turned the corner into the circulation counter right and Jack and the rest of the boys did. Les waved at Jack and started mingling with the boys his age. Les was selling on his own most days now, although once and a while he still joined his brother and Jack.

"How'd you enjoy yourself last night?" Davey inquired after they picked up their papes.

"It was a great surprise. I can't believe I really had no idea youse were up to something."

"You seemed awfully quiet. And you kept disappearing. Sarah was starting to get a bit worried."

"Well, you packed the place! It was pretty warm in there. I had to get some air a coupla times, that's all. I just needed a little fresh air." Jack couldn't bring his eyes to meet Davey's, so he fiddled with the broken top button on his shirt. It clung to the material, bound by only one lowly thread. He could feel David's scrutinizing gaze.

"You're just not yourself lately, Jack."

"Maybe I'm maturin', then." Jack quipped with a sly grin. Davey cracked a smile as well.

"I doubt it, Cowboy."

Jack and Davey made their way down their usual route. Eventually they were on 25th street.

"Jack! Hey, Jack!" Marie waved at the two of them from across the street. Jack waved back and crossed the street to meet her.

"Hi, how are you feeling today? Did you enjoy the rest of your party? I'm sure you did. You're really lucky to have such a nice big group of friends."

"Yeah, I did, thanks."

Marie turned to David suddenly.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I never caught your name last night. I'm Marie, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Uh, I'm David Jacobs."

"He's my sellin' partner," Jack cut in with a smile, "We used to call him the Walkin' Mouth, but that might be more fitting for you."

Marie's face flushed.

"I was about buy a paper from you, but suddenly David's seem more appealing," she turned to David and handed him her coins, "One please."

David's face broke into a broad grin as he handed her the pape.

"Aw, come on! You know I'm just foolin' with you." Jack laughed.

"I was also going to offer you a cup of tea. But sorry Jack, there might not be enough for you." Marie laughed too as her blush began to fade.

"Geez, I sure wouldn't want to inconvenience you. You're touchy, ain't ya?"

"Well the offer stands for you, David. If you must bring _him _along, I suppose you could."

David looked at his watch.

"I guess we've got time. Sure, why not?"

"I'll show you my place. My uncle has a little apartment over the gallery that he usually rents. It's mine while I'm here in New York."

She led them into the gallery and up the staircase. She opened the door at the top of the staircase and held it open for them. The boys stepped inside. The room was small but tidy. There was a bed in the corner, a desk and wooden easel, three bookcases, a small round table with a few chairs around it. The kitchen area was in another corner, as was a small washroom. The bookcases were overflowing. A stack of drawings was piled neatly on the desk next to a box of tubes of oil paint, pastels and charcoal.

"Make yourself at home, I'll get the kettle going," she began to fill the kettle and heat up the stove.

David wandered over to the bookcases and began perusing Marie's collection. Jack headed toward the desk and began to rifle through the sketches. They were a series of western landscapes- vast rolling plains, valleys, and rugged mountain ranges. Jack's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Marie," he called to her over the howling of the kettle.

"Yes?"

"These drawins' here, did you do them from one of your books? I'd like to borrow it if I could."

"No, I didn't," she replied as she poured the water into their cups, "I drew those from life."

"From life? Ya mean you was there in those places?"

"Sure was. Those are from Kansas. That's where my family is. My daddy is a major in the army. He teaches at the Cavalry school now," she brought two steaming cups to the table and turned to grab the third, "I left home to come study with my uncle. I've wanted to be a painter my whole life. And the best artists in the country all live here in New York. So when I graduated, I packed my bags and got on the train."

Jack came to the table, still clutching the drawings.

"What was it like out there?" he tried to keep his voice even despite his excitement.

Marie blew softly onto her tea and took a small sip.

"Oh, I miss it a lot. It smells better there, of course. The air is sweet and clean. The colors are brighter, the wind is crisper. And at night, the stars just go on forever. One day I'll move back, I hope. After I sell a painting or two."

Marie stood, still clutching her cup, and made her way to the window to gaze at the street below. She took a few more sips from her cup.

"Sounds amazing. I can't believe you'd trade that in for this dingy city."

"It's an adventure for me though. I've never been around so many people before. Everyone just going, going, going, going. There's something happening all the time. Everywhere! And there's no space for anything. All there is in Kansas is space. This," she gestured out the window, "is kind of exhilarating."

"Well it gets old fast," Jack said, a bit more coldly than he intended. Marie turned to study him. His face was set in a deep frown. She goes over to her desk and pulls out a small book and a pencil.

"Don't move!" she yells. Jack and Davey both jerk backward slightly. Marie looks up again,

"Oh, you ruined it. They always gotta move when you tell them not to."

"Would you have been able to draw him, just standing there, anyway?" Davey asked. Marie sat down next to him and opened her sketchbook.

"You boys are very insulting, you know that?" She began to flip through the pages. They were filled: there were dozens of street scenes, pigeons on the sidewalk, vendors hawking their goods. She stopped on one page and pointed- there on the page were two young men passing out newspapers on a street corner.

"That look familiar, David?" she said with a smug grin. David's jaw had dropped open. It was him and Jack, clear as day.

"Cripes," Jack muttered, leaning to get a better look, "You weren't foolin, you're good!"

"I'd like to think so. Of course, that doesn't mean anyone will pay attention to my drawings. A lot of people don't think women can be real artists."

"Maybe you should show them this," Davey said with a smile.

"That's how I got my uncle to give me the job. I'm hoping soon I'll get to be his apprentice, and he can teach me his paint techniques. Right now I'm just managing the gallery. I keep it clean and I hang all the paintings. I get his desk ready for him, paper and all… I can't complain. I got this nice apartment and pennies in my pocket, and every evening I have free time to paint."

David looked at his watch, then out the window. "We probably should head out Jack, it's nearly 8:30. We've got a lot of papes to move, and I gotta get to school."

"8:30? It can't be? I gotta go downstairs and get my uncle's desk set up. And sweep!" she jumped off her chair and shuffled the two boys out the door, "Thanks for having tea with me, boys. It was a true pleasure," she said as they ran down the stairs. She unlocked the front door for them.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Jack responded brightly. David nodded. The two made their way back out to the street. Jack stopped suddenly, and turned around.

"One minute, Davey!" He jogged back over to the gallery's front steps.

"Yo, Marie? You think I could come by sometime one of these evenings? I'd like to hear more about the West."

"Sure! Of course! Sure," she said, beaming, "that would be nice."

He returned the smile. "Great. I'll see you later."

He turned and disappeared into the bustling street.


	3. 3: Walking Contradiction

Author's Note: Once again, I am very grateful to those kind enough to R&R. Thanks! Remember: I own none of this with the exception of Marie.

* * *

After another fitful night, Jack rolled out of bed and toward the washroom. His mind was running wild with the vivid memory of Marie's drawings. How could someone really choose New York over somewhere as beautiful as that? When he had fallen into brief lapses of dreaming, he was out there. _Out West._ The words held a magic that they hadn't in at least a year. He had quietly nudged the notion of leaving from his mind after the strike. At the time, it had been so easy—he was preoccupied with his newfound fame and new relationship. It felt like everything was finally falling into place for Jack Kelly. The feeling had lessened considerably in the last eighteen months that followed, but those drawings…

Those drawings had eliminated any of the certainty he'd had that day he eagerly jumped out of Teddy Roosevelt's carriage.

* * *

As David and Jack made their way down their usual route, Jack could see further on down the street that Marie was waiting again outside the gallery for them. She was sitting on the stoop, dressed in a plain blue blouse and brown skirt, but she wore an elaborately woven wrap around her shoulders to stave off the morning chill and it had immediately caught his eye. It reminded him that October was in full swing, and each morning was a bit cooler than the last.

Jack looked down at his feet. The sole was starting to free itself from the rest of his right shoe, and his big toe was wearing a hole in the left one. _No way these are gonna get me through another winter_, he thought glumly.

"Good morning, boys!" Marie stood and smiled brightly when they approached.

"Hello," David smiled back, as did Jack.

"Hi Marie, what a pretty shawl you've got. That ain't Indian is it?"

"Thank you, it sure is- it's actually a dance shawl."

"It's very pretty," Jack replied, "I bet Sarah would love one 'a those, huh Dave?"

"Yeah, I think she would."

"Who's Sarah?" Marie queried.

"She's my sister, Jack's girlfriend," Davey replied purposefully.

Marie resisted letting her face fall into a frown by smiling even wider, "Your girlfriend is David's sister? Did you set them up?"

"Not exactly. I gave my approval though," Dave replied.

"That is so nice! So you two are practically family, huh? That is wonderful! You know, I wish I had family nearer my age here. My aunt and uncle didn't have any kids. It would be so nice to have some cousins that could show me around. I still haven't really gotten my bearings around here. But of course, that's why it's such a blessing I happened to meet you two. I wanted to thank you for visiting with me yesterday, by the way. I hate to admit it, but I do get awfully lonely working mostly by myself all day. It's so nice to have someone to talk to from time to time-"

"Aw, you don't have to thank us, we enjoyed it. And we'll definitely come keep ya company," Jack cut in as Marie took a second to breathe.

"Hey, you should meet my sister," David suggested suddenly, "You're about the same age. I'm sure you would have plenty to talk about. And you can meet some of the other newsies, too."

"Ya think she should meet the other guys?" Jack's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Sure, why not?" Davey countered, "They're a great group of guys."

"I don't want 'er anywhere near Spot Conlon," Jack chuckled, "She'd never forgive us."

"No, no Spot. But you should meet Sarah at the very least. Maybe just Race and Mush, and Skittery to start."

"That sure would be nice of you! Like I said, I could use some friends in this city. All I do at night is read and paint. Don't get me wrong, that's what I love to do, but a girl could use a break once in a while. Bring them by, you know where I'll be," she jerked her thumb towards her apartment window, "Or I could come meet you sometime."

"Yeah, that would be very nice. We'll have to organize something. Soon."

"Come by anytime!" she replied cheerfully before she could stop herself. _So much for not sounding desperate. _She pulled a couple coins from her pocket and handed it to Jack, "I think I'll take turns between the two of you. One please,"

Jack handed the paper to her, resisting the sudden urge he had to brush her hand with his. He retracted his hand almost a little too quickly and ran it through his hair.

"I guess I'll leave you to your work. Have a great day, gents." Marie waved with her pape and turned to go inside.

"Y-yeah, you too!" Jack called to her as he and Dave turned back to the streets.

Marie closed the door behind her, clutched the paper to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Of course! Of course he had a girlfriend, just look at him. The man has "too good to be true" written all over him._

_Get a hold of yourself! At least I know, I can stop myself from acting like a complete fool. And I have two new friends now. I'm finally not all alone in this mess of a city_. That's what's really important.

She took a few deep breaths, opened her eyes slowly, and made her way up the stairs.

Jack and Davey fell into a comfortable silence as they walked. Jack could feel his mind reeling; his thoughts were getting more muddled by the second.

_That wasn't right. I shouldn't be thinking of her like that._

He could also feel his curiosity nudging that warning out of the way, _There's something so different about her._

_It's just Santa Fe callin', _he warned himself again, _you're lovesick over this whole going west business. She's the closest thing you've got. That's all._

"She seems nice," Davey's voice interrupted this argument.

"Huh? Marie? Yeah, she's swell."

"You two became fast friends, huh?"

Jack started kicking the dirt up a little as they walked.

"Well, sure. She's pretty interestin'. You saw all those drawin's, she's really good. I never knew an artist before. And like you said, she's a nice girl."

"Yeah, I wonder which one of the guys will try to go after her first." Davey said with a playful grin, though he watched Jack's face intently.

Jack's jaw tightened.

"Ya think the boys'll go for her?"

"Why wouldn't they? She's pretty enough, don't you think? Not too pretty, but in a subtle way." Davey countered.

"I guess I didn't notice," Jack replied slowly, "I already have a lady, you know," he looked up finally to meet Davey's gaze, his face set in a defiant smile.

David chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I bet Skittery and her would go together nicely. He's always reading those books Denton drops by the Lodging House, and you saw how many books Marie had in here place."

"Are you interested? Maybe you should try for her, Davey. She did buy your pape first, afterall."

Davey shrugged nonchalantly, but kept his eyes trained to Jack's, "No, I don't think I'm really her type…"

Jack noted Davey's challenging gaze and felt a small wave of panic rising in the back of his throat.

_Shit._

"Come on, let's sell some damn papes."


	4. 4: The Sound of Settling

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't too much- I had to keep this part separate from what comes next. Please keep reading & reviewing, it's much appreciated!

(Oh yeah, I still don't own Newsies. I offered Disney my life's savings for Skittery, but they said no. =( Party poopers. Oh well.)

* * *

Much to Jack's relief, the tension he was beginning to feel between him and Davey subsided by the end of the morning. There had been a triple homicide in Harlem a day or so ago, and the papes were selling themselves. Davey was happy to head to school with two day's worth of coins jingling in his pocket.

Even with the fifty extra papes he'd picked up, Jack was done selling by noon. The hours he didn't spend sleeping were rapidly catching up with him; his limbs felt sluggish and his head remained a muddled mess. He decided to grab some lunch and head back to the Lodging House for a nap. For once, the place was completely quiet. Jack climbed onto his bunk and pulled his worn copy of the Santa Fe pamphlet from under his pillow and stared at it for a long time. _I stayed here for a reason. All I really need is here. Sarah's here._ He was hit instantly with the guilt he'd been trying to avoid. _I should be ashamed a' myself._ He crumpled the pamphlet slowly in his fist and let it flutter down to the ground, and surrendered himself to sleep.

He woke a few hours later from dreamless sleep, feeling refreshed and full of purpose. He hopped out of bed, grabbed his cowboy hat, and made his way down the familiar route. Before he knew it, he was in front of the house. He took a deep breath and went up the stairs, and knocked on the Jacobs' door.

"Coming!" he heard Sarah's bright voice from behind the door. His heart skipped a beat. How could he even entertain the thought of any other girl?

She opened the door and her face broke into a glowing smile when she saw him. He scooped her up into an embrace.

"Hey, I missed you," he said with a smile after he gave her a quick kiss.

"I missed you too, Jack. I've been worried about you, you've been acting so strange lately."

"I know, I'm sorry. Me head's been all messed up over this birthday, you know?"

"Come in, I was just folding the wash," she led him inside as he pulled the hat off his head, "Will you stay tonight for dinner?"

"Of course." He plopped down on one of the chairs while Sarah returned to her basket of sheets.

"What's upsetting you about your birthday? I thought you would have liked the surprise."

"I did, it's not that," he drew in a long breath as he fiddled with his bandana, "you know, I'm the oldest newsie in Manhattan. Most of the kids out there are half my age."

"There are still plenty of older newsies. David's only a year behind you, and Skittery isn't much younger either. Neither are Blink, or Race-"

"I know that, Sarah, but Davey ain't gonna be selling for long. He'll be done with school real soon, and probably working with Denton before we know. He's got big plans. I-" he shuddered to actually admit it out loud, "I can't be a newsie forever. I got nothing going for me."

"You've got me," she dropped the sheet she was folding to drape her arms around his neck.

" 'Sides you," he smiled, "I feel like I got nothing to look forward to here."

Sarah pushed a lock of his unruly hair out of his eyes.

"Like I mentioned before, Papa's factory is looking for more men. And you know they've been a lot better since after the strike."

Jack remained quiet a long time. This was the third time in two months she'd brought up the factory. _But I don't wanna waste the rest of my life in some damn factory!_ He wanted to scream. He couldn't say that out loud, of course. How could he tell her that her father's job was about as bad as a prison sentence in his eyes. _But_, he mused, _it probably is the only option I really have now_.

"I'll keep it in mind," he said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe Kloppman needs help around the Lodging House. You know he's getting on in years, he won't be able to manage those boys too much longer. You should talk to him about it."

"I ain't gonna wait for Kloppman to die just so I can take his job, Sarah! Cripes! That guy's looked out for me a real long time!"

Sarah pulled away suddenly.

"That's not how I meant it, Jack, and you know it! How dare you…"

"Look, I am sorry. I'm real bent out of shape over this."

"I can tell. But why don't you do anything about it? You're not one to sit around and feel sorry for yourself. If you want a new job, go find one. Go with my Papa, you know he'll put in a good word for you. You'll have a steady paycheck-"

_-And the risk of losing a hand every day-_

"-You could rent an apartment. We could make some more solid plans for the future."

These words sent another wave of panic coursing through his body.

_No._

_That _is_ what you want. That's exactly what you want. A family of your own._

_Not here._

"Yeah," he said softly. He watched her face carefully. Without meaning to, he let the words he had been too afraid to say slip from his mouth, "I still think about heading west sometimes."

Her gaze rose to meet his.

"You're thinking of taking off again?"

"No!" _Maybe._

"Jack, I thought you decided New York was your home. You've got the boys here. You've got me, and David and Les-"

"You never thought about what it would be like out there?"

"You've already told me all about what it would be like out there," Sarah snapped.

"Forget I said anything. It's stupid, I know," he put his hands up in defeat, "So what's gonna be for dinner?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.. More to come soon. -YB


	5. 5: King of Wishful Thinking

Author's Note: I am going out of town in a few days, so I may not be able to update until next week. Sorry! I wanted to take a minute to thank you for the awesomely kind reviews! You are too kind! Thank you for the support.

Any one else who might be reading this, please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Nope nope nope.

* * *

After dinner, Jack bid the Jacobses goodnight. The night air was cold, but felt refreshing against his face. He found himself wandering as he assessed the discussion he'd had earlier with Sarah. _One word: Disaster_. He didn't want to be causing trouble, but he was also damn sure that he didn't want to give up either. David seemed to still be in a pleasant mood when he had come home, and looked genuinely happy to find Jack already there. The looks he had been giving him in the morning were unnerving to Jack, and he was very pleased to see that Davey's suspicions seemed to have waned.

Jack looked up to notice he had ended up not far from Marie's. He felt the guilt tingling all along his spine, but he couldn't keep himself from walking. He glanced at his watch, half past seven. Not too late to visit. He turned down her street and saw the lamplight illuminating her window, which was propped open. He went to the door and knocked. Half a minute later, the window above creaked as it was forced to open further and Marie stuck her head out. Hey eyes widened when she saw him below. She hoped that the twilight masked the fact that her cheeks had reddened fiercely upon seeing him.

_WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?_

"Hey, Jack, how are you?"

"Hey Marie, is it a good time?"

"Sure, I was just taking a break from this painting. Let me come unlock the door. Just a moment." Her head disappeared from Jack's view.

Inside, Marie frantically tried to tidy up her hair, which was pulled into a messy bun.

_You're ridiculous. He has a girlfriend already. Stop primping, stupid! And breathe, for Chrissakes!_

Sighing, she went down the stairs two at a time and yanked the door open.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," she blurted out.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, sort of. And I was thinking about those drawins' of yours again."

"Come in, it's getting chilly out there. You really like them that much?" she led him up the stairs.

"Sure I did. I always wanted to go out west, you know. Santa Fe, that was where I was headed."

"Really? What happened? Are you still saving to go out there?" she sat down at the table.

"I mean, I was… But then I met Sarah and the strike was goin' on…"

"You mean the Newsies Strike? Were you a part of that? It made the news out in Leavenworth!"

"Davey and I started the whole thing. That bastard Pulitzer…"

"Are you kidding me? That's amazing!"

"Did you really hear about that all the way in Kansas?"

"Sure did. Dad read me the article. He was really excited because the reporter who covered your story here in New York is a friend of his, Brian Denton. Do you remember him?"

"Your dad knows Denton? This world's feeling mighty small right now. We wouldn't 'a been able to get everyone together without the article Denton wrote. He comes around to us still at the Lodging House, where most the newsies live, pretty often. He brings us books to read."

"Sounds like him. He trained under my father for a while before he went to Cuba. They still write from time to time. I haven't had a chance to visit him yet."

Jack clapped his hand over Marie's wrist.

"Let's go see him together sometime! He'd never believe that we know one another! And we can take you to Tibby's. That's just like what he and us boys used to do during the strike!"

Marie's hand was tingling from contact with him. _His hands aren't rough. How can that be? No, stop. Move your hand and quit thinking like this._

Regretfully, she slid her hand out from under his. Jack realized what he had done and blushed slightly. Marie noticed but feigned ignorance, moving the conversation forward, "And when we do, I expect you to tell me the whole story, in detail. But we started talking about you going west. You were telling me about Santa Fe. What changed after the strike?"

"Well, we had just done this amazing thing. I can't really expect you to understand it fully. We're a bunch of street rats. We're trash. But we made our voices heard, and we did that for all the other kids in the city. The newsies were united. It felt like a family. I felt like it mattered that I was here. And I had just befriended the Jacobses, and started dating Sarah. She cared about whether I left or not, and I ain't never had that before. I still wanted to go to Santa Fe, and I had my chance, too. But all of a sudden it hurt to think of leaving everyone here," Jack let out a long sigh and started playing with the loose button on his shirt.

"What changed since then?" Marie leaned back in her chair, silently wishing she had her sketchbook but not wanting to disturb him.

"What do you mean?"

"I know we don't know each other all that well, but you look pretty miserable right now. Do you regret not going now?"

Jack shot to attention, raising his head to look at Marie.

"Was that the wrong thing to say? I am sorry. I wasn't trying to suggest anything, I was just inferring from the tone of your voice-"

"It wasn't the wrong thing to say. I can't believe it, but it's true," he heard himself say to his own shock. _Did that actually just come out of my mouth?_

"Oh."

"I been feeling especially bad about it in the last month or so. I never admitted that to anybody before. I just get so sick of this place. And that good feeling, of belonging here, it's not gone, but I'm not sure it's enough for me anymore," he looked up to meet her gaze, "Don't tell me how selfish I am, I already know, okay?"

"I don't have the right to judge you for that, believe me," Marie looked away in a sudden bout of shyness.

"I just feel like there's still something more waiting for me out there," his voice was barely above a whisper. Marie's face brightened suddenly.

"I really hope I don't offend you by asking but, how well can you read? I know you're around the newspapers all the time, but I don't want to make any assumptions. And-"

"Calm down, geez!" Jack laughed, "I can read pretty good actually. Why do you ask?"

"I think I can help you a little bit. Have you ever read Mark Twain?"

"I ain't even heard of it," he replied a bit sheepishly. Marie jumped up and started rummaging around the bookcases, running her index finger over the spines as she went through the titles.

"He writes these great books, all about these fantastic adventures. I have one called Tom Sawyer. I think you might enjoy reading it. It's how I get my own little bit of adventure. Does that sound stupid? It probably does."

"No, that doesn't sound stupid. It ain't any different than me moonin' over my Santa Fe flyer all the time, is it?"

"No, I guess it isn't," she said with a growing smile, "And with the books, it makes everything come to life. It's the closest you can get to actually being there. Gee, I forget everything around me when I start a really good book."

"Sounds too good to be true," Jack reached for the book. Marie found Tom Sawyer and handed it to him. He examined it in his hands like an ancient artifact. Marie giggled softly.

"You be careful with that, it's one of my favorites."

"Thank you," he looked up at her again, a warm smile spreading across his face. She couldn't help smiling back.

"It's just a book."

"No, I just showed up outta the blue and started running my mouth about all these problems I got, and you've been nothing but nice to me."

"Well, I- Uhm-"

Jack let out a full-belly laugh.

"You're finally speechless!"

"Shut up!" she grabbed the door handle.

Jack turned suddenly in the door frame to face her.

"Look, I know you already helped me out so much tonight, but I got one more favor to ask you."

_Anything! _She felt faint in such close proximity to him.

"I'm not sure we should mention to David that I came to see you tonight. I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

Marie could feel her whole face in flames.

"O-Oh," she stammered, "I didn't even really think about what it would look like for you to visit on your own. I didn't mean to step on any toes, really! Maybe we should talk at that place you were talking about, Tibby's. And next time you should bring your friends too. I really don't want anyone getting the wrong impression."

"Calm down, I know you're not trying anything. I like talking to you. It's not that easy for me to say stuff, the right words never come out, but tonight it was easy."

"Maybe my aunt or uncle should be present next time we talk."

"No! I really don't think we have to have a chaperone. Just promise you won't say anything to David."

"I don't know how I feel about that, Jack."

"You don't know Davey like I do. He worries all the time, usually when he doesn't need to. He overreacts too. I just don't want him worrying an' overreactin' about me talking to you too much."

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly, and a triumphant smile flashed across his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Enjoy the book," she called before closing and locking the door. Her face still felt flushed from the sheer mortification.

_What the_ hell_ am I_ _doing?_

_

* * *

_

It's getting pretty confusing, I know. And Jack is kind of being a jerk, but he's a guy and he doesn't know what he wants, so I guess this isn't so off base after all. I promise it gets better.

-YB


	6. 6: I Want it All

Thank you for your patience with this update. I had a bit of a crisis to deal with, which has thankfully cleared up so I may now devote my attention to rewriting Newsies history. =)

I don't own anybody or anything with the exception of Marie.

Reviews and critiques are always welcome! (Thank you Silver Shoes, for your continued support!)

-YB

* * *

Three days passed. Each morning of course, the two boys met briefly with Marie. Jack made sure to keep the encounters brief—he could feel David's watchful eyes on him with each word they exchanged. Luckily for him, Marie's uncle Bob had started her on a new project, and she had little time to talk in the mornings.

He refused to let his eyes linger on her as she smiled in greeting. _But I wanted to look_, he told himself sulkily.

_Shut up._

He had Tom Sawyer, at least. He had devoured the book eagerly; to his amazement, he realized he had only about 30 pages to go. Marie had been right; the book seemed to soothe his restlessness. He laughed to himself as he read it. It was as if she had given him a book about himself- when he had been a small boy, he had spent hours playing in an old crate on the street, much like Tom and Huck's adventures in the woods. He finished the book that evening after dinner with David and Sarah. He could hardly even put it down to eat dinner, to the amusement of the Jacobses. Sarah had insisted upon coming to meet Marie the next morning, to Jack's horror.

"Your new friend sounds so interesting. Anyone who can get you to stop being so restless for a few days is someone I need to meet!" she had said with a smile as she pulled the book from his hands and replaced it with his plate.

"She's still new in town, so she could use some new friends," Davey added, "that's why I've been telling Jack that we need to introduce her to you and some of the other newsies, as well."

"Oh, that would be nice! And I don't have to go to work until the afternoon tomorrow. We could all have lunch together, wouldn't that be swell?"

"I dunno if Marie could join us, she's been awfully busy lately, but it would be swell to have lunch together," Jack replied between bites.

"Aw, I'm sure she'll make time for you," Davey said with a slight sneer. It took all of Jack's concentration not to let his cheeks redden.

Now, sitting in his bunk with the bunk nestled against his chest, Jack replayed the conversation in his head. He prayed that Marie would still be busy organizing her uncle's catalogs of drawings, because he was uncertain if he could bear spending the afternoon with both Sarah and Marie.

_It could help me clear out my mind, _he reasoned_._

_Or it could make you downright miserable._

He tried to combat the oncoming bout of dread as Kloppman called for lights out._ It'll all be fine, I'm sure._

He managed to drift off into uninterrupted sleep, until the morning light began streaming through the windows of the lodging house and Kloppman's cries of "Carryin' the banner!" resounded through his eardrums. He headed into the bathroom and began lathering his face. Race joined him at the next sink.

" 'Ey Race, you and Skits wanna meet up for lunch today? Sarah's gonna meet us and my friend Marie may be joinin' too."

"Ah, the famous Marie, eh? She gave you the book, right?"

"Yeah, that's her, so what?"

"So yeah, I'll come. I'd like to see this dame. Hey Mush, you wanna meet Jack's new friend? It's a girl."

"Would I ever! What's she like, Jack? Is she my type? Does she have curly hair?" Mush's head popped out from one of the bathroom stalls.

"You ain't gonna start flirting with her and makin' her uncomfortable!" Jack pointed at him accusingly.

"Why da hell would I want to meet a girl if I can't flirt with her? Calm down, Jack, geez!" Mush disappeared again behind the stall, but not before flashing one of his trademark grins.

"Youse a little touchy today Jack, everything ok?" Race eyed Jack in the mirror.

"Sure, everything's fine. I don't want youse to get all riled up and scare her, that's all."

"Come on, Jack. You know Mush's kidding, and we know how to act around a girl. We didn't scare Sarah did we? And if this girl isn't already afraid of you, we oughtta be fine."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So I'll see you later at Tibby's. I gotta meet Sarah and David." He splashed the cold water over his newly smooth jaw and left.

Sarah was dressed in her new peach colored dress, which she had just finished sewing the night before. She wore a matching ribbon in her hair and a gleeful smile on her face. Jack rushed over and gave her a peck on the cheek, nodding at Davey, who already had his papes in hand.

"So Davey, how's the headline?" he said slyly; the phrase was an ongoing joke between the two friends. He hopped in line and got his usual amount of papers. The weather had turned warm for the season, and lots of people were out on the street to enjoy the sunshine. The papes were going quickly for both of them, especially with Sarah capturing a lot of attention as she hawked headlines along with them. Before they knew it, the trio had turned up Marie's street. She usually sat on the stoop when she waited for them, but today the stoop was vacant.

"That's Marie's place," Jack pointed it out for Sarah, "She's usually out here by now. Maybe she's still busy with her uncle. Guess you won't get to meet her after all."

He could feel the odd combination of relief and disappointment washing over him.

"Let's knock, she may have slept late or something. I know she'll be sorry to miss meeting Sarah." Davey quickly climbed the steps and knocked loudly.

Marie's head popped out of her open window. She smiled upon seeing them. Her trademark bun was absent today in favor of leaving her hair loose; it billowed out like a chestnut sail in the breeze.

Jack felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Good morning, boys!" her eyes fixed on Sarah, "You must be Sarah! I'll be right down!"

She opened the door a moment later. She was wearing her painting smock over a plain dark green blouse and skirt.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Sarah," she said cheerfully as she extended her hand, "I'm Marie, Marie Laroux."

"Sarah Jacobs. I have heard so much about you! All Jack talks about lately is your drawings and Tom Sawyer."

Marie could instantly see the resemblance to David in the way that Sarah's expression was a mixture of curiosity and skepticism, despite the warm quality of her voice.

"Oh, it's a very good book!" she turned to Jack, "How do you like it?"

"I finished it already," he fished it out of his pocket and handed it to her, "It was tremendous."

"I've got another you'd like then. Tom's in it a little, but it's mostly about Huck."

"That would be great!" Jack put his arm around Sarah casually.

"Would you all like to come in?" Marie gestured inside.

"Just for a minute," Davey replied. Marie ushered them upstairs and into her apartment.

"Would you like anything? My aunt gave me some muffins, and I could make a pot of tea."

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Sarah replied, she was gazing around the whole room. She noticed the canvas in the corner, an unfinished scene of the street from the view of Marie's window.

"No, I'm okay," Jack chimed in. His eyes fell on an opened envelope on Marie's table. The pages of the letter were stacked haphazardly at Marie's usual seat. He nudged the envelope over to see the return address: Leavenworth, Kansas.

"We came to see if you'd like to join us for lunch today," David said, leaning against the door, "We can finally introduce you to some of the other newsies. I know how you've wanted to meet them."

"That would be wonderful! I finished cataloguing for my uncle, I'm sure he'd give me a little extra time off. I sure would like to meet your friends."

"You'll love them, they're such sweet boys." Sarah responded.

"I happen to think she'll hit it off with Skittery, don't you?" David smirked.

"Oh definitely! He's a little quiet, but he's actually quite a gentleman. He likes to read as well," Sarah nodded encouragingly.

"He sounds very nice," Marie smiled uncertainly. _She knows! She can see right through me!_

"So we'll finish our rounds and then we'll come back here to meet you, and then we'll show you Tibby's."

"Alright, I can meet you downstairs inside the gallery." She went to the bookcase and pulled The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn from the shelf.

"Here's your next one," she handed it to Jack, who grabbed it eagerly.

"Thanks!"

"Well, we'll be on our way, but we'll see you soon," David nodded to Marie, holding out a paper for her.

"Oh, I almost forgot! My uncle's paper!" she pulled out her money and handed it to Davey in exchange for the pape, "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I can't seem to focus on anything! It's embarrassing. I can't believe I almost missed you earlier, too. My head better clear up before I meet your friends. They'll think I'm daft!"

She shooed them into the hall, back down the stairs, and onto the street.

"See you soon!"

She waved at the three before disappearing into the gallery.


	7. 7: Be Still My Heart

I still don't own Newsies! NOT FAIR!

* * *

A few hours later, Marie checked her uncle's desk clock for the third time. Taking note of Sarah's new frock, she had changed after Jack had left. She now wore an ivory and violet striped satin dress with a lacy collar and a full skirt that flowed and swirled as she walked. She had only worn it once before, and that was the day she had gotten off the train in Manhattan. She started sweeping again absentmindedly. Mr. Peak looked up at his niece and let out a long sigh.

"What are you fidgeting about for, Marie?"

"Just checking to see what time it is, that's all." She smiled a bit sheepishly and started sweeping a bit faster.

"Are you bored? Should I find a new project for you to work on?" he said with a chuckle. Her eyes widened in horror. He laughed louder.

"You're excited to see these new friends of yours, are you?"

"Yes."

"It must be a bit lonely for you here."

"I manage just fine."

"I think it's nice that you've met some other young people. Even if they happen to be newsies."

Marie's face flamed.

"They're very respectable young men. They work very hard, just like you did at their age. And they've treated me with a lot of kindess. And David's sister was with them as well- she's my age, and she's a perfectly normal girl-"

"Marie dear, please, I was just teasing you."

A quick knock at the door distracted Marie from blushing further.

"That must be them!" she rushed to the front of the gallery as Jack, Sarah, David, and another young man entered. He was tall and lean, his sleepy eyes were a warm chocolate brown, and his hair was a dark curly mop peeking out from under his cap. A slow smile crept across his face and he removed his hat hastily. Jack's eyes widened in shock at her new, polished appearance.

"So we meet again," Jack quipped. Marie laughed nervously. Mr. Peak appeared from his office behind Marie.

"Hello! I'm Robertson Peak, Marie's uncle."

"Uncle Bob, these are my friends Jack, David, Sarah, and-" Marie looked at their unknown companion quizzically.

"I'm Samuel," he said suddenly, extending his hand to shake Mr. Peak's. David and Jack quickly followed in suit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Peak said kindly, "Marie said you were going out for lunch?"

"Yessir, to Tibby's if ya know the place." The Samuel boy replied. His voice was warm and rich. His accent was far more subtle than Jack's, only revealing itself in his vowels.

"Yes, I do. I used to take my lunches there from time to time before I set up shop here. Marie has the rest of the day off, but I expect her to be home at a reasonable hour this evening."

"Of course, sir. We'll take good care of her, I promise," Jack assured him.

"Thank you, Uncle Bob!" Marie beamed as the group turned to shuffle out the door. Samuel offered his arm to Marie, which she hesitantly accepted.

Mr. Peak shook his head and grinned as he retreated back to his office.

After the group had exited the gallery, Marie looked up at her escort.

"It's nice to meet you Samuel. I guess you already know my name's Marie. Are you one of the Manhattan newsies too?"

Jack laughed.

"Yeah _Samuel_, who are you anyway?"

Samuel's face flushed crimson.

"Yeah, I'm one of Jack's newsies."

"This here is Skittery, Marie. I ain't never heard of Samuel before." Jack continued to laugh. Sarah shushed him and hit his arm playfully.

_So this is Skittery. I've been set up!_ She cast a sideways look at him. _Hmm. He sure is handsome though._

"You're Skittery! I have heard a lot about you, actually. David and Jack told me about you. They said you like to read about as much as I do."

Skittery's face was beginning to return to its normal color. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I love books. A friend of ours is always bringing books to the Lodging House for us guys, and I go through 'em all."

"Brian Denton, isn't he great? He's a friend of my fathers. He used to always bring me a book when he visited us. What a funny coincidence? Reading's one of my favorite things to do, except drawing. I'm a shameless book lover. I spend nearly every extra penny I get on them."

"David said you've got the makin's of your very own library. I'd sure like to see that."

"You're welcome to, any time. I like visitors."

Sarah, who was walking with her brother and Jack a little ahead of Marie and Skittery, turned to examine the two. She gently nudged Jack in the ribs and nodded back at the other two.

"I think David might have been right, those two seem like they'd be a very nice couple."

Jack glanced backward. Skittery was saying something that was making Marie giggle. Her hand remained clasped snugly in the crook of his arm as they laughed.

Jack had the sensation that his skin was crawling.

_You shouldn't be feeling like that, Cowboy_, he told himself, _you should be happy. Skittery's a good guy. The only guy I'd really trust with her anyway._

"They're real cute. Looks like Davey here might have a future as a matchmaker." He leaned around Sarah's shoulders to shove David.

Marie found herself giggling at Skittery's joke. His face broke into a smile and he laughed too.

_This could be okay. He seems sweet, and it sure would be nice to not have any of those silly notions about Jack hanging around in my head._

"I've got to warn you, Samuel—Skittery? Which would you prefer I call you? I have a bit of a problem with talking more than what's good for me."

Skittery let out another chuckle.

"Well that's fine to me. Ya see, I listen more than is good for me. And call me Skittery. I woulda felt silly introducin' myself to yer uncle like that, but it's my name to everyone that really matters."

"Alright. Skittery..." Her lips moved around the new name.

"I mean, if you prefer Samuel, you can call me that, of course. It'd be ok if that's what you wanted to call me." He smiled shyly at her.

The group reached the restaurant, which was teeming with newsies as it usually was.

Jack led them to a booth in which Racetrack, Mush, Les and Tumbler were already seated. A chorus of " 'Ey Cowboy!"s and other greetings resounded instantly.

"Alright everybody, this is my friend Marie. She's sorta new in town so youse better be on your best behavior and pretend like you got a bit'a class so you don't scare her outta Manhattan."

"Hello," Marie suddenly felt uncharacteristically shy around all these new faces.

"I'm Race. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Racetrack reached over the table for her hand and planted a quick kiss on it.

"The pleasure is mine," she giggled.

"This is our little brother, Les," Sarah said, pointing out one of the younger boys.

"Hello!" Les said without looking up from his hotdog.

"That's Tumbler, he's practically my little brother. He's been around here since he was four," Skittery pointed to the other young boy. Tumbler waved eagerly.

"My name's Mush, it's real nice to meet you. Any friend of Jack's is one a' mine."

"It's nice to meet you too." Marie returned the young man's bright smile.

Skittery stepped aside to allow Marie to sit onto the booth first, then joined her as she scooted over towards Mush and Race. Jack and Sarah did the same next to Tumbler and Les, and David pulled up a chair.

The put in their orders.

"So you're Jack's new friend he's been talking about, huh? Where'd you two meet anyways?" Race inquired.

"I buy my uncle's paper from him every morning, and I bumped into him at Irving Hall once while I was working on some signs for Medda. He's been really kind to me." She said warmly. _Just don't start gushing!_

"Jack said you moved here from Kansas, what was that like?"

All eyes went to Marie.

"Well, where should I start? It's almost completely opposite of here. Here, it's all people and no space, and there it's all space and not nearly enough people. It takes forever to ride into town; I can't walk anywhere easily. But everything feels newborn out there. I didn't even realize it until I came here, but the colors are brighter. The sun is warmer, the breeze is stronger. The air is clean, and sweet."

"It sounds like heaven." Jack said softly. Sarah's gaze shifted to him, and she clasped her hand over his. Marie felt a sharp pang of jealousy in her chest.

"It can be dangerous too, in different ways from the city. Here, you worry about people doing bad things to you, but in Kansas, it's nature that's dangerous. There are really wicked storms, especially in the summer, where the lightning lights up the whole sky. Last June, our neighbor's house was struck and it burned down. They lost their little boy in the fire. And there are all manner of animals that can bite and sting and eat you. I don't miss having to watch out for copperheads when I go for walks. And the Indians are all peaceful in our area, but in other parts there are still problems. If you like the lifestyle, I guess it's all worth it though. My daddy is from a cattle farm down in Texas, he met my mom when he traveled all the way up to Connecticut while he was in the army. He couldn't bear to be in a big city. He despises crowds. Kansas is perfect for him."

"What does your mom think?" Sarah asked.

"She learned to love it," Marie's eyes met Sarah's gaze and held it, "She sort of had to, to love him."

Sarah's eyes narrowed.

_Be quiet! Learn to shut up for once! _Marie scolded herself for her boldness.

"Did you ever live anywhere else?" Jack hadn't seemed to notice the tension between the two girls.

"I was born in Kentucky, I don't remember any of it though. And we moved to Ohio, don't remember much of that either. When I was four, we moved to Texas and lived there til I was ten. Texas is beautiful the same way that Kansas is. Some people don't see the beauty in miles and miles of plains, but I think it's breathtaking. And it's the people that add to the beauty. My dad's family is from Texas. We spent so much time out on the ranch with the cowhands. Daddy always let me go along even though my gram said it wasn't proper. My best memories were the summer nights that we'd spend outside with the rest of the men. We'd be around our fire, and someone would always start singing, and then the fiddle and harmonica came from nowhere, and my daddy would scoop me up and dance with me. Or my Uncle Jeremiah would show me the different constellations in the sky. Uncle Jam, he's my dad's littlest brother, he just bought a ranch. He had been saving and saving and saving to buy his own land, and he finally did it! I just found out about it yesterday.."

Her smile faded slowly and her gaze shifted downward.

"You okay?" Skittery asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marie looked back up quickly and flashed a reassuring smile, "I just had this awful flashback. I insisted on helping the cowboys one summer when I was, eight maybe? This was on my dad's family ranch. I was a great rider, even then, but my horse Pepper got spooked by a water moccasin when we were leading the cattle across this stream. Well he bucked and I somehow managed to stay on, but then he bolted across the water, and got stuck in the mud. But when he got stuck, I kept going! I flew right over his head and into the muddy bank. And this was _Texas _mud- - it's like quicksand! I was up to my elbows in it, screaming that the snake was gonna get me, and all sorts of fire ants started coming out of the mud and biting me. And I had four grown men in tears laughing at me! I was so humiliated. It took two of them to pull me out, and the mud stole one of my boots. The rest of the day I was mudcaked, itching and wearing one shoe. They wouldn't let me forget it all summer!"

Tumbler and Les were snorting with laughter. David cracked a big smile, and Jack and the rest of the boys were chuckling.

"I can't imagine you even riding a horse. You look like such a proper lady," Mush said between breaths.

"I'm just pretending to be a lady, that's all. There's something to be said for getting good and dirty. I had no problem helping my dad do work on our land. I cut down trees, and built fences, and took care of the animals. Besides, I am covered in paint half the time too."

"You're a good pretender," Skittery said with one of his lopsided grins, "You make a beautiful lady."

Marie blushed instantly. Sarah rolled her eyes. Jack straightened and cleared his throat.

_What a pathetic thing to say. She better not be falling for this!_

Their orders arrived at the table just in time to prevent an uncomfortable silence. Everyone dug in eagerly.


	8. 8: The Devil in Disguise

I don't own these characters (except Miss Marie LaRoux) and this is all just for fun, guys. =)

* * *

After their meals had been devoured, and their food comas had begun to subside, the conversation began to pick up again.

"So I answered your questions before, but now I want to know about you guys," Marie looked expectantly over at Race and Mush.

"There's not much to know, really. I been sellin' papes since I was a kid. I started out in Midtown and ended up over here," Mush replied, "I know I didn't always live in the city, but I can't remember much, 'cept there was a yard wit' grass."

"I ain't got much of a story either, doll," Race began, "I've always been a New Yorker. My dad had a mean right hook so I beat it first chance I had, and ended up here. When I met Cowboy here, that's when my whole life was shot ta hell."

The boys laughed.

"So you were in the strike too?" Marie asked eagerly. The boys nodded, including Les and Tumbler.

"Jack said he and David started it all, but he still hasn't told me the story. Couldn't you guys tell me more about it?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Race asked.

"Everything!"

"Ok, we better start at the beginning then. As I'm sure you heard, Pulitzer was trying to save a few pennies at our expense, and he jacked up the price of our papes with no warning at all! All of a sudden one morning, it had gone up ten cents a hundred-"

"And they were steaming mad!" Les piped up. Race grinned.

"We sure were, kid. It just so happened that Les and Davey had started selling the day before…"

The full story of the strike unraveled for Marie. The boys and Sarah took turns interjecting their own points of view throughout the story, though Jack remained quiet for the most part. He kept his eyes trained to the floor for most of the retelling, arms folded across his chest.

_I shoulda gone that day. I shoulda took that train._

His mind was bubbling over with the imagery Marie's stories had conjured. He could see a laughing band of friends gathered around a bonfire, with a vast blanket of stars hanging protectively above them.

_I could be one of them._

He saw himself standing in a field that went on forever; he could see nothing but grass and sky for miles.

Sarah grasped his hand, shaking him out of his dreaming.

"Are you alright? You look like you're mind is somewhere else," she whispered softly.

_A thousand miles away_, he thought bitterly. He nodded vaguely.

"I'm fine, just reminiscin',"

"Alright," she replied, not looking very convinced.

Over a couple rounds of coffee, the group talked for another hour. The boys told Marie all about their adventures in New York, their run-ins with the Delanceys, and the rest of the newsie family which she had yet to meet. At their fervent request, Marie told more stories about her family's ranch, her horses, and her extended family of her granddad's hired hands.

"I've got to head home and start getting ready for work," Sarah nudged Jack, who was in the middle of another brooding daydream.

"I'll walk you home then," he slid out of the booth after her. He turned to Marie, "Did you need to get home too?"

Marie glanced at Skittery and the other boys.

"I've got the whole day off if you guys aren't doing anything, I'd like to hear more stories,"

"Sure," Mush replied, "we can show you around, too."

"No one's a better guide to the city then a Newsie," Race smirked.

"I can walk her home when it's time, Jack," Skittery said firmly. Jack frowned.

"She'll be fine," David said as he stood, "Skittery will take care of her. I've got to go get some schoolwork done. My mom would be mad if she found out we skipped today." He shot a meaningful glance at Les, who looked sheepish.

"Let's go for a walk," Skittery grasped Marie's hand gently, "We'll show you the city." Skittery, Mush and Race started their grand tour of Manhattan with Tumbler and Les in tow, until the younger boys got bored and left to play pirates with a few more kids. They showed her the distribution center where each day started, moved on to Central Park and headed downtown, stopping to show her the sights along the way. Before they knew it, the October sun had begun receding behind the city skyline.

"Would you like to see where we live?" Skittery asked her.

"No girl wants to see that place!" Race quipped. Mush laughed.

"Sure I would. I want to see what books Denton's given to you, too. I need to know what you've already read before I can give you a good recommendation."

"Okay, we'll show you, but don't be alarmed by the smell, ok?" Race raised an eyebrow.

"You're saying that to the girl who was raised with horses," Skittery replied as he put an arm around Marie's shoulders.

Marie imagined for a moment that Jack's arm, and a shiver ran down her spine. Skittery clutched her a little closer.

"You cold?"

"No, I'm fine," she said quickly, "Show me the Lodging House!"

They had made a big loop during their journey, so the Lodging House was only a few blocks away.

Race nudged Mush and jerked his head in the other direction. Mush nodded.

"Hey you two, I think Race and I might catch Medda's show tonight. That new girl Lydia is singing tonight. Have a good night though."

"You too, Mush. Thank you so much for today. You both have been so kind."

"Don't be a stranger, Marie. We're always around," Race called as the two began walking away.

Marie looked up at Skittery, who was still holding her closely.

"I-I don't feel quite right about this, we're very… close right now."

Skittery loosened his arm from around her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying anything!"

"It's alright, it's just that we just met today and I like you but-"

"You're wishing it was Jack instead of me?" Skittery said with a small smile. Marie's mouth dropped open in shock. She staggered back a step.

_WHAT?_

"It was sort of hard not to notice the way you looked at him. Whenever he spoke, you lit up." He was still smiling.

Marie tried to force the words of denial out of her throat.

"I-I'm not. I don't. I don't know why you'd say that."

Skittery laughed, lifting his cap to run his hand through his messy hair.

"My feeling's ain't hurt any, I kinda had the idea that you and Jack had something going because David kept pushing me to talk to you on our way over to your place. He seemed threatened… Threatened on behalf of Sarah, I guess. And once I saw you, I knew I was right."

"You're wrong! I am well aware that Jack and Sarah are a couple. A serious couple! I would never try to steal him away. I am not a tramp, Samuel."

"That's not what I'm saying at all, calm down. I'm not suggesting you would do that, but I am suggesting that you like him, a lot."

Marie sighed. _I am in way over my head, aren't I? I'm such a fool._

"I'm such a stupid little girl. It's so pointless to like him! I was trying pretty hard to forget about him with you. You're the sort of guy I should be thinking about."

"I could tell you weren't as interested in me. It was pretty clear."

"I'm just going to have to stay away from him then, if I'm this transparent to everyone. Skittery, I am sorry. I don't know what I was doing today. And I have had so much on my mind today already. I know it's wrong to think of him like that, but I can't help wanting to be around him. But I saw the way Sarah looked at me, and it didn't feel good at all- I feel like a terrible person! From this second on, I promise I'll never see Jack again-"

"You ain't a terrible person. And I doubt that Jack'll let that happen, Marie," Skittery clasped her hand, "I was doing my share of acting today, too. I wasn't quite as interested in you as I made it seem. Not that you're not a pretty girl, because you really are. But when I met you I knew right away that you only had eyes for Jack. That, and the way you talk, you sort of remind me of my sister, Elise. But I thought I'd go along and flirt with you some to see how Jack took it."

Marie stared at him for a moment, pondering whether or not she actually wanted to hear the answer to her next question,

"Well, what did you see?"

"He hated it! He looked like he was gonna punch me in the face by the end of the day. Didn't ya notice?"

"He's probably just protective of me. He probably sees me like a sister, too."

"I don't think so, Marie."

"Well, so what? Even if you're right, he's with Sarah. I already told you, I'm not going to put myself between them."

"Jack doesn't always know what's best for him," Skittery said solemnly.

"I'm not going to make a fool of myself trying to show him," Marie folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

Skittery chuckled.

"Okay, fine. Sorry I turned the tables on you. I was really curious about what's been going on with Jack lately. I thought you might be the key. I shouldn't have done that though. I hope you don't hate me now."

"You're sneaky, Samuel-Skittery, any other aliases I should know about?" her face broke into a smile. "I don't hate you. You were concerned for your friend. You just better promise me that you never, _never_ repeat this conversation to anybody- not David or Sarah, none of the guys, certainly not Jack!"

"It's a deal. I guess I should walk you home now, huh? We can save our book talk for another night."

"That sounds good. I'm not in the mood anymore, anyway."

Skittery offered her his arm mockingly. Laughing, she took it, and he led her back to her apartment.

As they made their way up the dark street, they could make out a figure sitting on Marie's stoop.

"Oh my goodness! I think my uncle has been waiting for me! It's not too late, it's only eight," Marie whispered as she glanced at the watch in her pocket.

"I'll do my best to seem gentlemanly then," Skittery smiled.

"Uncle Bob, what are you doing out here?" Marie said as they drew closer. The figure stood, the silhouette of his cowboy hat clearly visible now.

"I told you so." Skittery nudged to her with a smug grin.

* * *

Author's Note: OH SNAP! Skittery is a sneaky devil! Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed it!

-YB


	9. 9: She Won't Follow You

I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's a doozy. -YB

(I own nothing)

* * *

"Oh! Jack? What are _you_ doing here?" Marie quickly withdrew her arm from Skittery's.

Jack looked from her to Skittery and back to her.

"I'm going to go then, " Skittery said trying to stop grinning, "You have a good night, Marie. I hope I'll see you soon."

And he left them alone at her doorstep.

"So'd you have a good day, Marie?" Jack kicked at the steps.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Jack, why'd you come here?"

"I thought you said I was welcome anytime," he refused to look up at her.

"You are, but I don't know if you should be coming here alone anymore. It's just not right. I don't think Sarah likes me all that much, and I don't want to make things difficult for you."

"You're the least difficult part of my life right now!" he finally looked up at her. Her mouth opened to say something, then closed again. He turned his attention back to the ground.

"I just don't have anyone to talk to right now." Jack said finally. He sounded completely defeated. Marie could practically feel her heart breaking.

_How could I turn him away now? I'm supposed to be his friend. …And I can't bear to hear him sound that lost again…_

"Come inside and tell me what's going on."

Jack could feel his heart racing, just about as quickly as his mind was. Once again, he'd started walking and his feet had brought him right here to her doorstep. He couldn't say he was surprised. Since he left the Jacobs' apartment she was all he could think about—her and the conversation he'd had with Sarah as he took her home.

He was trying so desperately not to feel sorry for himself, but all he could think about was that one day as a scabber. He always regretted letting Pulitzer persuade him to give up. But when he told David that he couldn't be a kid anymore, he meant it. Those words rang true still, and what was he doing? Avoiding it.

Sarah squeezed his hand tighter as they walked.

"Jack, what's going on? Please tell me, you've been so quiet since lunch."

He cast a long glance at her and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to stay in New York. I'm starting to feel the same way I did back before the strike- like I don't belong here anymore."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Where do you belong then? Wait, let me take a guess… Santa Fe?"

"Why you gotta say it like that?"

"I don't know why you're so fixated on going west, Jack. You won't know anybody. Where will you stay? And you don't have any work experience for being on a ranch."

"I've been saving my money, you know that. It's really adding up. I've already got more than the cost of a train ticket. Soon I'll have enough to rent a room, til I get work out there. And then, who knows? I could make enough to have some land of my own."

"And what, you're just going to leave me again? Leave all your friends?"

"Sarah, I'm trying to tell you that I'm not happy here-"

"Oh, I know what this is about. This is about Marie and her stories about Texas."

"None of that sounded appealing to you?"

"No, it didn't. It just sounded like she was bragging unnecessarily about her incredibly exciting life," she rolled her eyes.

Jack simply stared at her in disbelief.

"Why won't you even try to understand that this is important to me?"

"I don't want to have this discussion right now. I've got to get to work," she released his hand and hurried up the street to her building.

"Sarah! This is important! Please!"

She kept walking, deaf to his protests, and he was left alone on the sidewalk trying to process what had just happened. He watched her until she was out of his line of sight. Then he turned and walked away. It didn't matter where he was headed, as long as it was away from this spot.

_I can't believe this. What's the point of even asking what's wrong if you don't want ta know the answer? Marie would never go off on me like that… She understands what it feels like to need a something to hold onto._

His mind clouded as he realized that Marie was probably still out with Skittery.

_I wonder what she's doing right now._

He pictured Skittery with his arms wrapped around Marie's waist and he shivered. It was then that he realized he was on her street. He walked the remaining few blocks to her stoop and knocked. No answer. Still not completely sure why he was there, but unwilling to leave, he sat on the stoop, and waited the thirty minutes it would take for Skittery and Marie to approach from the other direction down the street.

Now, as Jack followed Marie up the stairs, he wondered what would come out of his mouth when she began pressing him on what was the matter.

_She's right, I shouldn't be here… But I don't want to be anywhere else._

She held the door open for him and he followed her inside. Her place was a bit messier than usual, some books were scattered across the table along with the letter that had been there earlier. A couple pots were waiting in the sink to be washed. He strode to her sloppily made bed and sat down on the end, cupping his chin in his hands.

"Tea or no tea?" she asked.

"No tea."

"You've got to tell me what's wrong now then."

"Maybe I'll have some tea afterall," he smirked.

"No, you're done stalling. You said you need someone to talk to, start talking."

Jack took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"You know, I loved hearing your stories today. The way you were describing your grandad's ranch, that's the way I always dreamed Santa Fe would be like. And I really started feeling like now it's time for me to move on. When Sarah and I were walking home, I was being real quiet thinking about all of it, and she asked me what was wrong. I decided I was finally going to tell her that I don't want to stay here anymore. And I did, but it just made her really mad, and then I just couldn't get out the words to explain myself right, and she…." His voice trailed off.

"What?" Marie prodded gently.

"She… just made me feel so stupid for wanting this," he looked up at her, his eyes shining, "This is the only thing I'd really wanted my whole life, except having a family again. But that ain't possible, so Santa Fe, that was all I had. I been through a lot of rough times, Marie. And every night, I looked out at the goddamn sky, and I pretended I was out in Santa Fe, outside lying in the grass, looking at all those beautiful stars. And that was enough to get me through Ma dying, through being homeless, nearly starving, through being caged up in the refuge like an animal. That was my dream, and I nearly gave it up for her because I thought I had a chance to belong with somebody again. But she don't respect that at all. She don't care, she scoffed at me when I finally had the courage to say what I had to say!"

"Oh, Jack…" Marie sat next to him.

"I just realized how mad I really am! Can you believe that she'd do that to me? I shoulda known… Once during the strike, I told her all about my plans to leave. I told her how great I heard it was out there, how beautiful the sky was gonna be. And what she said was, 'It's the same sky.' It's not though, not to me at least. That's when I shoulda got it through my head I couldn't have her _and_ Santa Fe. I had to choose, and I chose wrong. She ain't worth it."

"You've been with her for a year and a half. She's gotta be worth it, or you would have been on that train. I think she's scared when you talk about leaving, and she doesn't know what to do so she gets mad. But you gotta try to talk to her again. Tell her everything you said to me. Tell her how much this means to you."

"But it's not so easy to talk to her anymore. When we met, I didn't have to watch what I said around her. Not anymore. She didn't like hearing those stories you were telling about Texas, and she sure didn't like hearing what I thought about them. She gets so touchy sometimes. Some days I get the feeling I'm tiptoeing all over Manhattan. I don't think she wants to know how I really feel about things."

_You shouldn't be talking to me about this_, she pleaded silently with him.

"I think she's afraid of losing you, that's all." _I would be too, if you were mine._

"She doesn't have to lose me. She can come with me!"

Marie felt another jealous sting. The feeling was becoming all too familiar.

"Did you ever actually ask her to come with you?"

Jack shrugged, fiddling with his loose button.

"Maybe she and I are good together, afterall. We're both a couple of 'fraidy cats."

"You're not a fraidy cat, are you kidding me, Jack? You tried talking to her, and she ran away from you. You need to be pushy. _Make her_ have that conversation with you. She needs to know how what it means to you to move, and that you're willing to take her with you."

"I don't think I can make her listen. I've been trying to for months. I'll bring it up and she starts getting upset, and then my words start getting jumbled up…" he turned to face her, "It ain't no effortless conversation with her. I can't say what I want to say without risking her getting upset and complaining to David, or worse, crying. She ain't like you."

He reached for her hand. A shiver of delight ran through her body. She stared at his hand, fitting just so over hers. His hand was large but somehow still delicate, his long thin fingers wrapped gently around hers.

_Move it, move your hand, this is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! _Her mind desperately told her, but she remained frozen.

She felt his other hand cupping her chin softly, pulling her head up toward him. She slowly raised her gaze to meet his beautiful hazel eyes.

Jack stared at her, telling himself not to do it. But looking at her, into her wide eyes- _they ain't just brown, there's all these flecks of gold around the center -_- he knew he couldn't fight it. He couldn't imagine needing anything more in this moment. Before he even realized he was actually doing it, he leaned in and kissed her softly, and she kissed him back. He grasped the back of her head, holding her firmly in his grip and deepened the kiss- a hungry, desperate, breathless kiss. Marie's arms folded around him easily, her hands clasping his neck. He broke the kiss, gasped for breath and frantically pressed his lips to hers again. Marie pulled away suddenly.

"That- that was… You shouldn't have done that." It took all her energy to muster those words. She held her hand over her mouth in disbelief. Her head was spinning and her whole body was ablaze in a tingling sensation.

"I couldn't help it," Jack said softly. _Oh no, I'm such an idiot. I've scared her._

"Yes you could have!" her voice was gaining strength, "You're in love with Sarah. I know you're upset but that's no excuse!"

He stared at her helplessly. She jumped up, walking away from the bed. The bed? Was she really just kissing Jack Kelly on her bed? She swatted the thought from her mind in annoyance.

"You're making a mistake," she said more softly but her voice remained firm.

"I don't think I am."

"I think you're confused!"

He couldn't argue with that, so he remained silent.

"Listen, I know how angry you are right now with Sarah. I understand more than you realize. And before you write her off completely, I want to make sure you really know what you're doing."

She walked up to the table and grabbed the pages of the letter.

"Who's that letter from? Is that what had you so frazzled this morning?"

"It's from my fiancé," she said softly, looking down at the crumpled pages. Jack's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, his jaw dropped open.

"Your what?"

"He's not my fiancé anymore. We were supposed to be married this fall. Harvey and I went to school together the last eight years. He's attending Kansas State University. He didn't want me to pursue painting professionally; he said he was happy I had a hobby I enjoyed so much but that I was silly to think I would do it to make a living. I was supposed to go join him after the wedding. I didn't tell him when I wrote to my uncle, asking him for this job. I didn't think he would say yes, even though I had sent my best sketches. But he did, and I had to tell Harvey. So I did, the next time he came home to visit. He was so angry. He told me there was no way his future wife was going to go off to play artist in New York by herself. So I threw the ring at him. And I packed my bags."

"Good for you, he sounds like a lousy sack of shit."

"I never tried to explain myself to him. He didn't understand why I needed so badly to go off and do this. He didn't understand what painting meant to me, and that's my fault! I never told him! Whenever he said something I didn't like, I just let my grudge against him grow bigger and bigger. I should have tried though, to make him see that this was a part of me. If he couldn't love that part of me, then he couldn't really love me at all…. I'll never know if he could have or not. And I don't know if Sarah would follow you out West, but it's something you'll have to find out."

"I already know the answer to that, Marie! No! No, she won't come with me. What did he write to you?"

"It's always the same: Come home, I am sorry, I miss you. I wish you'd tell me what I did wrong."

"You made the right decision though."

"You need to ask her, Jack," Marie persisted through gritted teeth.

"She ain't going to leave here." _And I don't want her to_, he realized suddenly, looking into Marie's angry gaze.

"You're awfully hard headed, you know that?"

"I been told," Jack replied. After a long silence, he looked up at her, "I'm sorry."

"We can't be together alone again, do you understand me?"

"Because you don't trust yourself around me?" he challenged.

"Because I feel like some kind of cheap whore now. I feel disgusting! I can't bear it! You can't come here anymore, okay? I'll buy my paper from someone else."

"Marie, please. I know what I did was wrong, but that was my fault though, not yours. You surely ain't no whore. And I still need you… As a friend. I meant it, you're the only one I can come to about all this."

"Well I've got an idea for that."

She went to her desk and pulled out a small book, and handed it to him. He opened it. All the lined pages were blank.

"I bought myself a journal when I came here but I never started it. You can write in this instead. Maybe writing it all out will help you."

"Marie, I really am sorry."

"I forgive you Jack, but you need to leave."

Defeated, Jack put the journal in his back pocket and left. She followed him down the stairs, locked the door behind him, and sunk to her knees, allowing the tears to finally pour freely down her face.


	10. 10: Chasing Pavements

I don't own any of this, so please don't sue me.

You are, however, very welcome to write me some reviews!

So, what do you guys think so far?

* * *

David was sprawled out across his bed, which was littered with his school notes, enjoying the peace and quiet that so rarely occurred in the Jacobs home. He had a test tomorrow that accounted for a third of his grade, and he'd been diligently studying all evening. Unfortunately for him, his peace wasn't about to last.

The door flew open. Sarah stomped inside, slamming the door shut after her. David flew off the bed in fright. He rounded the corner to see who it was.

"Sarah! What's wrong?" he rushed to her side as she burst into tears.

"Jack Kelly!" she sputtered between sobs.

"What happened?" he sat her down at the table.

"We got into an argument before work, when he was walking me home. He was acting so strangely during lunch, surely you noticed him sulking. Well, I asked him what was wrong, and all of a sudden he's telling me that he doesn't want to be in New York anymore, and he still wants to go to Santa Fe! I couldn't believe him. You know who's influence this is, don't you?"

"I can take a wild guess," David cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't trust that girl at all. Surely you've seen the way she looks at him..."

"I noticed, and I don't trust her either."

"How could he be considering leaving again? Has he forgotten the last eighteen months? He's got a family now, it's what he always wanted, and he's going to turn his back on us?"

"I think she's trying to coax Jack into going out to Kansas with her." David said suddenly, "I knew the minute I saw her talk to Jack that she'd be trouble."

"You don't think he'll fall for it, do you?" Sarah's cheeks were flushed and wet with tears.

"No, Sarah, I don't. Jack's just confused right now, I'm sure. I think I'll head over to the Lodging House and go talk to him tonight."

Sarah smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, David."

"Now you try to calm down, alright? I'll just have to remind him why he stayed here- you." He pulled on his jacket as she wiped her eyes.

David welcomed the brisk air on his face as he made the trek over to the Lodging House, his hands jammed into his pockets. He'd been able to control his anger in front of Sarah; he didn't want to alarm her. But David Jacobs was seeing red.

_I can't believe him… The nerve! Does he take me for a fool? Like I couldn't see right away what's been going on between the two of them? And suddenly he's talking about taking off again? I thought he was smarter than this- letting some dumb girl he just met get between him and Sarah. And if he breaks her heart, I swear, I'll break him. I never should have even let him near my sister in the first place, especially after the shit he pulled during the strike… _

He had always been weary of Jack, for obvious reasons. There were all those improved truths of his, and of course the whole debacle with going back to Pulitzer. He'd been forgiven a long time ago- he'd redeemed himself by saving Sarah and Les from the Delanceys and with their newspaper- but David never forgot: with Jack, you could never be 100% sure what the whole story was. He wondered now what precisely it was that Jack was keeping to himself.

David reached the Lodging House, waved genially at Kloppman and made his way up the staircase. He could hear the boys chattering and laughing in the main room. Tumbler and Boots were playing cards on the floor with Blink. Another group of boys were laughing in the back. Skittery was splayed across his bunk, book in hand. David scanned the room for Jack, but there was no sign of him.

"Oh, hey there Davey!" Boots called brightly upon seeing him.

"Hey Boots."

"Hey Davey, what brings you to our humble abode?" Blink smirked.

"I was looking for Jack, any of you guys seen him?"

Skittery looked up from his book, his interest piqued.

"Naw, I ain't seen him all day."

"Not since Tibby's," Tumbler confirmed.

"He might have gone over to Medda's, I heard Race and Mush talking about going tonight," Skittery spoke up.

"Oh, ok. I'll wait. So how'd your day with Marie go?" David strode toward Skittery's bunk as he sat up slowly.

"It was wonderful. We showed her the city, and got to talk more. She told us all about the places she's been, and the painting she wants to do here… She's one heck of a girl."

"Certainly is…"

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs made David turn. Race walked in, followed quickly by Mush.

"Heya Davey! Aw man, you shoulda seen her. She's got the voice of an angel, and a body to match!" Mush held his hand over his heart, staggering into the room.

"Hey Mush, Race. How was the show?"

"Like you have to ask! That Lydia is a dream come true," Race chuckled, a dazed expression on his face.

"Is Jack still over at Irving?"

"Jack? No, he wasn't there. I hadn't seen Jack since lunch."

David's mouth pressed into a firm line.

"What's wrong, Dave?" Skittery asked.

"I just had to talk to him about something."

"Eh, you know Jack. He's like a cat. He comes and goes without any warning," Skittery replied nonchalantly.

_And I'm sure I know where he's been disappearing to, _David thought bitterly. He looked up at Skittery as an idea crossed his mind.

"Skittery, remember when your papes got ruined in that thunderstorm last month and I gave you half of mine?"

"Yeah, and thanks again for that. I still owe you."

"Good, I need a favor from you."

"What can I do for you?"

David looked around suddenly. Mush and Race had joined the others on the floor and weren't paying any attention.

"I need you to keep an eye on Jack."

Skittery raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to spy on Jack?" he said skeptically.

"Yeah, I know how it sounds, but I am worried about him. I think he's getting a little too close to Marie. It's got Sarah uncomfortable, and I don't want it going any further. And he's been disappearing more often. I need to know where he's going and if he's going to start screwing around on my sister."

"Marie's a good girl, I don't think you gotta worry about nothing." Skittery began to protest.

"Jack can be pretty persuasive. Just follow him and tell me where he goes."

Skittery frowned. David was right, he owed him.

"Fine. But there's probably nothing to report to you."

"I hope not, but like I said, I need to know." David spit into his hand, extending it to Skittery, who reluctantly followed in suit.

"I've gotta get back home, but I'll talk to you tomorrow," he turned to the other guys, "Good night guys! See ya tomorrow."

He hurried down the stairs and back home.

Jack swiped angrily at the tear trickling slowly down his cheek. He shivered as the breeze began to pick up.

_You'd think after all this time, I wouldn't be so surprised when things go from bad ta worse… But here I am falling apart, and crying like a dumbass._

After Marie had made him leave, he was left for the second time that day to stand in the middle of the sidewalk, completely bewildered. Not knowing where else to go, he headed home.

_I can't believe I could be this dumb. Marie couldn't get me out the door fast enough. She's gotta hate me right now… I can't believe I did this to her._

He realized that he hadn't felt any guilt over what he'd just done to Sarah. The growing resentment toward her, which he'd been burying for the last few months, had seemed to finally bubble over. He wasn't hurt anymore by Sarah's reaction earlier in the day, just pissed off that he'd been trying to ignore her stubbornness.

_It just ain't right for me to have to give up everything for her, and never get a break. I deserve my dreams, too. Maybe I'm selfish, no, I know I am, but I don't care anymore. _Somehow after his brief visit to Marie's, Jack's head had cleared. It finally clicked- it wasn't working anymore, and he didn't want to try to salvage it_. And that's okay, _he told himself,_ I can be free again. I don't have to keep quiet about what I want anymore. And what I want… To get out of this damned city. And… Marie. I need her to come with me. I've got to win her over somehow._

His mind turned to the small book in his pocket. An idea flitted into his brain, and a small smile crept onto his face as he wiped away the last tear.

He entered the Lodging House, bid Kloppman a good night, and headed up the stairs. There were only a few minutes before lights out. He was greeted with plenty of "Hey Cowboy!"s and "Where ya been, Jack?"s.

"Hey guys, I just went for a really long walk," he made eye contact with Skittery, who was looking up from his book.

"David was looking for you," Skittery told him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Davey was here?" he sounded surprised.

_Of course she went crying for Dave to come interferin' with everything._

"Yeah, and he looked upset," Skittery gave him a pointed look. Jack grimaced.

"Jack, what happened?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I had a bit of an argument with Sarah. I came to Marie's because I needed to ask her for some advice. Seeing as she's a girl, I thought she could help."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"That's fine," Skittery turned back to his book, "Good night."

Jack nodded in reply. He climbed onto his bunk and pulled the journal out of his pocket. He lightly traced his finger over the supple brown leather. There was a dark pink ribbon attached to the binding to save the page. It reminded him of the shade Marie's face had taken immediately after their kiss.

_That amazing, heart-stopping kiss._

He pulled a stubby pencil from his pocket and began writing furiously.


	11. 11: Don't Wake Me Up

Hello lovely readers! I sure hope you're not getting bored of this!

(I don't own Newsies.)

* * *

Marie sat there, on the floor in her second-best dress, paralyzed by her tears. Her head was still spinning from the contact of her lips with Jack's. She felt as if her mind was overflowing with conflicting thoughts. _He kissed me_, one voice screamed giddily, _his warm hands were in my hair and on my waist and he smelled so good_-

_-He just cheated on his girlfriend with you, _another interrupted,_ And you let him. You shouldn't be swooning, you should be ashamed! You're acting like a little harlot. Besides, even if he did kiss you, it doesn't mean you can trust him. Look what he just did to Sarah!_

_Look how poorly she treated him! Squashing all his dreams and trying to control him like that. He deserves to be free_, the first voice shot back, _You saw how clammed up he was around her. He's not happy._

_Oh, and you can make him happy then?_ The second voice egged her on.

_Of course! I actually want to hear what he has to say. He'd never have to hide anything from me. And she's so dull! She doesn't match him at all. He doesn't want a quiet life, and neither do I._

_And how do you know he won't get bored of you too? What makes you think you're so special? _The question slithered through her head, making Marie shiver.

The first voice didn't answer. Her doubt began growing louder in her head.

_You've made such a mess, haven't you? You've gone and thrown yourself at a taken man. You knew it was wrong for him to visit, but you didn't care. All you could think of was that smile of his. How cute he is when he gets restless and fidgety… It didn't matter that he was another woman's man… _

_But… I love him. And that kiss meant something to him too. _The first voice said meekly, almost indiscernibly.

_He's just confused and lonely. That's what it meant._

Marie shook her head, trying to stop hearing it all. She pulled herself from the floor and stood weakly. She took a few breaths, trying to calm her soft sobs, and climbed the stairs. Her apartment suddenly felt way too large for just her. She drew the curtains, put on her nightgown and crawled into bed. She curled into a ball on her side, closed her eyes, and begged for sleep to wash all the confusion from her mind.

"Rise and shine, boys! Off to work with you, carrying the banner!"

Kloppman's yelling jerked Jack out of sleep. Sometime last night, his exhaustion had finally given way to dreaming. He could see her face, smiling up at him as he held her tightly. They were outside, he could feel the breeze on his face and see her hair flowing in the wind. He took her chin in his hand, just as he had the night before, drawing her nearer. Marie welcomed his kiss.

Jack shook himself. It had felt so real. He slowly sat up in his bunk, pulling the brown notebook out from under his pillow. He hadn't gotten very far before Kloppman turned out the lights, but that was okay. The words were flowing from him without effort. He could feel them falling into the appropriate order, waiting patiently within his mind until he took his pencil to paper again.

He climbed out of bed and into the washroom, where he simply brushed his teeth and rinsed his face before rushing out the door.

"Hey, Jack!" Skittery called for him, hurrying to button his vest as he followed Jack down the stairs. Jack stopped to turn and look up at Skittery.

"Hey Skittery, what's going on?"

"I was thinking you and I could sell together today."

"Sorry Skits, but I ain't selling today. I'll see you later on though."

Jack turned and rushed down the rest of the staircase, skipping the last two steps and bounding out the door.

"Wait, where are you headed?" Skittery called as he stumbled down the stairs after him and into the street.

Jack was a good twenty feet ahead of Skittery. He moved through the crowd with ease, hellbent on reaching his destination. Skittery's suspicion was confirmed after only a few blocks where Jack was headed. He kept his distance to remain unseen, but never kept his eyes off Jack's form ahead of him. Eventually, Jack reached Marie's stoop. He jumped up the couple of steps to the door and knocked. Skittery shuffled into the nearest alley, careful to remain within earshot but unnoticed.

Jack tapped his foot impatiently. He knocked again, waiting for an answer. None came. He turned his attention to the 2nd floor windows.

"Marie!" he called, "Marie, it's me."

The door from the next building over, next to the gallery, opened and Robertson Peak stuck his head out.

"Hello! Jack, was it?"

"Yes, hello sir," Jack jumped off the stoop and went to shake his hand.

"You're here to see Marie?"

"Yes sir, I know she's got to start work soon, I just needed a quick word with her."

"I sent her to the artist's supply store down on Houston this morning, she won't be back for a while."

Jack's face fell. His plan to ambush her would have to wait.

"I'm glad you stopped by though, I did want a word with you, actually," Mr. Peak said. Jack cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes sir?"

"I know that Marie is a very independent creature, and we allow her to do pretty much whatever she pleases, but I did happen to notice your visit last night. I am certainly not suggesting you'd take advantage of my niece, and I trust Marie, but I still don't think it's proper for you and Marie to be spending time alone together in her apartment."

Jack blushed furiously.

"I-I.."

Mr. Peak laughed.

"You may, however, join us for dinner this evening. You and Marie can visit and I'll feel like I'm doing my duty as the protective uncle. And my wife makes a lovely pot roast."

Jack eyed the smiling man inquisitively, a grin spreading slowly across his own face.

"Thank you sir, it would be a pleasure," he paused a moment, an idea popping into his head, "Do you think maybe we could surprise Marie?"

Mr. Peak laughed again.

"Certainly, I'm sure she'll enjoy that. Come by at 6 o'clock tonight."

"Thank you, sir. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Not to worry, Jack. I am pleased that Marie seems to finally be enjoying her time here in New York. I'll see you tonight." Mr. Peak went back inside his house. Jack turned back to face the street, hope blossoming in his mind. Skittery, who'd been leaning out of the alley as he strained to hear, scrambled to get back out of sight, but not before locking eyes with Jack. Jack let out a long sigh and darted into the alley after Skittery.

"What the hell are you following me around for, Skittery? I told you, I ain't selling today!"

"What are you doing here, Jack? And what happened last night?"

"What gives you the right to start interrogating me? What, am I impeding on your territory with Marie now? She's my friend, I have a right to see her."

"I don't have feelings for Marie. But I know how _you_ feel about her. And Dave was really curious about where you were last night… I want you to be careful."

"Skittery, you ain't got no idea what you're talking about-"

"Jack, David asked me to tail you. I owe him from those papers he lent me last month. I don't want to have to tell him you went straight to Marie, but that's exactly what happened."

"So tell him! I don't care! I am sick of all this shit!" Jack slammed his palm against the brick wall next to Skittery's head, who didn't flinch.

"Jack, tell me what's going on! When we were younger, we used to talk all the time, about everything. Your Ma, even. Remember? I don't care if it sounds bad or not, just tell me."

Jack turned away from Skittery, anger radiating through his body.

"You're in love with her, ain't you?"

Jack turned sharply and studied his friend's face. Skittery's dark eyes were flashing defiantly, but his face remained calm.

"Yes," he finally muttered as he exhaled, "I can't even begin to try and explain it, but I met her and I can see everything differently now. I been going through the motions so long, I couldn't see out how wrong all this is for me."

"And what happened with you and Sarah?"

Jack let his body rest against the red bricks and with a deep breath, let the whole story unravel for Skittery. He told him everything- how his desire to leave New York had never truly waned, how Sarah had reacted to his probing about Santa Fe, the connection that instantly bloomed between him and Marie, the fight with Sarah and then his last visit to Marie's. Skittery listened attentively as Jack animatedly recounted the whole ordeal for him. As he spoke, Jack felt some of the tension that had been building between his shoulder blades begin to melt away. His body felt lighter with each word escaping his lips. He kept talking until he had nothing left to say.

"Alright, so you don't want anything to do with her anymore?" Skittery asked as they now walked together, on to Jack's second stop.

"Nope. I know how sudden it sounds, but all this has been building up for so long. I tried not to think about it. Now it's all I see when I look at her. I know she ain't a bad person. She's a real good one, actually. But she don't understand me at all. I never realized it until I met Marie. Everything was just so easy with her, and I didn't know it could be like that. I could tell her anything, and I don't feel no shame. Well, everything 'cept how I feel about her…"

"She's scared. She told me yesterday how guilty she felt about how much she likes you. I don't think she's ready to face all that yet."

"Well I ain't gonna let it go. It ain't often that I have this kind of clarity. I looked at her last night, and all of a sudden I knew everything. I knew I what a joke this thing with Sarah is, I knew I had to end it, and I knew I had to make Marie see that I was serious."

"What's your plan then?"

"Well, I gotta talk to Sarah and end it for good first. Then I gotta tell Marie exactly how I feel about her. I started writing all of it down in case she won't let me see her... I want her to know everything. Why Santa Fe is so important to me, why it's so important to me that she understood that. If she won't let me tell her, now I got you to help me. You can give her my book."

Jack grinned charmingly at Skittery, who laughed.

"So you're just pulling me deeper into the middle of this aren't you?"

"You put yourself in the middle of it in the first place, you bum! I really wanted to knock your teeth out yesterday. All that damn hand holding…"

Skittery laughed harder.

"I'm sorry," he said between chuckles.

"It's forgiven," Jack smiled, "I'm not so mad knowing it was all a big show."

"We're almost there, so what are you going to say when we get to Sarah's?"

Jack's eyes clouded, his jaw tightening ever so slightly.

"I'm not sure yet," he confessed, "But I am feeling pretty inspired lately, I'm sure the right words'll come to me."

"I am sorry you got to do all this. Tell me how it goes later, though." Skittery bid him goodbye as they approached the Jacobs' flat.

"Yeah, I'll be back at the Lodging House until dinner time. See you, Skits." He punched his shoulder playfully, "And thank you, for reminding me I ain't always alone."

"Aw Jack, you've gone soft," Skittery grinned before turning and retreating down the street, "Good luck."

Jack turned his attention back to the door in front of him.

_Okay, first step, Cowboy. Let's see if the truth'll set me free._

He raised his fist and knocked.


	12. 12: Love is Only a Feeling

Author's Note: Ok guys, this one is crazy long, but I couldn't see how I could segment the story any better. I hope you enjoy what I've got!

As always, thank you so much to those of you who are reviewing, especially Silver Shoes! You rock!

(Is there a point in having a disclaimer at this point? Probably not.)

* * *

Jack heard footsteps approaching the door. Sarah pulled the door open, cautiously, peering out. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there.

"Jack! I am glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday," she let him inside.

"Me too."

"I am sorry I walked away from you, but you just made me so angry."

"What upset you so much?" his brows knitted together as he looked at her.

"You saying that you want to leave! I really thought you'd gotten past all that."

"That's the thing, Sarah, I ain't. I don't think I will either. That's the truth, and yesterday I thought I owed it to you to tell you what I really felt for once."

"For once? Are you usually lying to me?"

"I'm usually pushing away my feelings so I don't hurt yours, but I can't go on doing that anymore."

Sarah's eyes met his. Her gaze had become cold, her dark eyes glittering angrily.

"Sarah, we're not good for each other anymore. This has got to end."

"This is because of your precious friend Marie, isn't it?"

"Sarah, you want to mold my life around yours, and I just can't let that happen. And I can't make you do that for me either. You hate the idea of moving West, don't you? I wanted to ask you so many times, but I never did. Because whenever I brought it up you made me feel stupid for wanting to go. I always knew deep down what your answer would be."

"It _is_ stupid! There, I've said it. I've got a job and a family, Jack, and they're here. Yours is too."

"Yeah, you're right, and I love those guys, but they love me too and they would want me to do what I really want to do. I ain't saying I won't miss them. I will. But I can't pretend anymore that this is the life I want, just for the sake of not hurting nobody's feelings. This is important to me. It's something I need to do and I _will_ do!"

"I just don't get where this is all coming from, Jack! You were happy here after the strike, for a long time, then you met that stupid girl and all this started. What did she say to you to convince you to leave me?"

"Don't you talk about her like that! I've been miserable for a long while now, and I kept trying to pretend I wasn't, but it wouldn't go away. I tried so many times to tell you how I felt. What did you do? You picked fights with me over it, you tried getting me jobs at the factory, you cried and complained to David. You never just sat there and listened to me! And I stopped trying to tell you, because you didn't want to know what I had to say. She just listened, that's all. She's the one who gave me the courage to finally tell you all this."

"I wasn't happy every day either, Jack. I've been waiting for you to grow up for nearly two years now. We should be getting married. You should have your own apartment. A real job."

"Is that how you really feel, Sarah? Well, shit. This ain't gonna be as hard as I thought."

"I was willing to wait for you to put your life in order. Doesn't that count for something?"

"No, it don't. Because you're waiting on a train that ain't gonna come. My life will never be in order. At least not according to you."

"So what, Jack? You're not willing to try and save what we've built all this time? Just like that, now you're leaving me for her?"

"No... I'm leaving you for myself."

Sarah's mouth dropped open.

Jack took advantage of her momentary silence and headed for the door. He stopped and turn to face her one last time,

"I am sorry I didn't get this all figured out a lot earlier. Goodbye, Sarah." He said solemnly, then walked outside.

Jack smiled the whole way back to the Lodging House. Just as he had felt finally confessing to Skittery, his body seemed to lighten with each step. He reached the Lodging House and headed upstairs. It was completely quiet this time of day—it was still midmorning and everyone still had many papes to move. He was thankful that he had begun saving so diligently; it allowed him to not have to worry about eating if he missed a day of selling. Sure, it did set him back a little on his Santa Fe fund, but today he was happy to trade those lost wages for the day for the peace of mind he'd just acquired.

He crawled up to his bunk and began writing once more.

* * *

Marie smiled to herself as the breeze picked up, brushing against her face and mussing her hair. It felt good to be in the brisk air—it made her feel like she could focus again. She had welcomed the idea of leaving the gallery when her uncle proposed the trip to the shop. Even now, with her arms aching from the heavy bag she cradled, she was thankful for the long, quiet walk.

She had fallen quickly into dreamless sleep the night before; her mind was completely exhausted by the ordeal with Jack. She still wasn't sure what to do.

_What if he woke up today, and he'd come to his senses? Maybe he's already made up with Sarah…_

_No_, she argued with herself, _I saw the look in his eye. That kiss was real._

_Unless he just wanted to get back at Sarah._

The thought made Marie nauseous. The guilt that had immediately begun churning in her stomach last night was growing stronger by the minute. She'd never been the kind of girl to even attract that much attention from men. She was comfortable talking with men- she had made fast friends with all the ranchers working for her family during those long summer months, but those relationships were never anything close to romantic. Harvey had been a fluke- one of the three boys her age at their small school, and she was one of the only two girls. She never would have imagined that Jack would return her feelings, even if he hadn't had a girlfriend. He was so genuine and confident, she was a rambling, blushing…. Mess. And though she could feel the tension growing stronger between them, she had dismissed it as being her own imagination running wild. It wasn't until that heart-melting kiss that she became fully aware that he truly was interested in her.

_Unless he's not really interested in me, as much as in getting away from New York,_ she thought bitterly, _But it doesn't even matter because I am not going anywhere near Jack Kelly again. And I should really stop thinking about how wonderful it felt to be kissing him. Because I'm not doing that again either… I'm going to piece back together my dignity and keep to myself from now on._

She reached the gallery, fumbling with the door handle clumsily with her free hand and nudging the door open with her hip. She put the bag down, eager to free her arms of its weight, and shut the door behind her.

"I'm back, Uncle Bob," she called, seeing the lamp on in her uncle's office. She knelt to lift the bag again, carrying it into the office.

"I got everything on the list, except for the alizarin crimson, they were out," Marie said as she walked in. Her uncle was in the corner, setting up a still life. He had taken a ceramic bowl and pitcher from his kitchen, along with one of his wife's tablecloths, and some fresh fruit likely from the market at the end of the street.

"Hello dear. That's fine, I still have a smidge of crimson left. We'll just have to use it sparingly."

"Are you painting today? May I observe you when I am done with the chores?" Marie fought to keep her voice even despite her excitement.

"Actually, I finished the cleaning while you were out. I thought we could paint together today. After all, I had promised I'd start teaching you my techniques. You've worked hard the last few months, never complaining once."

He reached into the bag, began pulling out the paint tubes and lining them up on his desk. He pulled out two newly stretched canvases from behind his desk. Marie stood in stunned silence for a moment.

"Thank you, Uncle Bob!" she sputtered, feeling tears begin to well in her eyes. _Maybe today won't be so terrible after all._

"You've earned it dear. Go grab your palette and brushes, and we'll get started."

* * *

Jack looked at the clock as he anxiously buttoned his nicest shirt. It was nearly five-thirty, if he didn't want to be late, he'd better leave soon. He grabbed the jacket he'd laid out for himself and pulled it on, smoothing it fussily. He felt like he had been electrocuted- he could feel the sharp current of energy rushing through his veins, his heart beating almost out of control in his chest. Skittery, who had resumed his usual post reading on his bed when he came back from selling, shook his head in disbelief. Jack Kelly, the smooth operating, fearless leader of the Manhattan newsies was working himself into a nervous tizzy.

"Jack, you look like a million bucks. Get out of here, already."

Jack smirked and tossed one of his dirty discarded socks at Skittery. Skittery jumped up to catch it. He held it in his hand menacingly.

"Go! Good luck," he lobbed it at Jack, who ducked and hurried to the stairs.

Jack could feel the persistent rhythm of his heart pounding in his ears as he walked briskly to the Peak's home. He shivered in the chilly air, but didn't feel the cold right until he reached the Peak's door. Hand trembling, he knocked.

A small woman with graying dark hair answered the door. She was dressed in a fine but simple blue dress, her white apron wrapped around her waist. Her bright green eyes were warm and welcoming. She smiled brightly at Jack.

"You must be Marie's friend, Bob said that she had a gentleman caller this evening," she said as she ushered him inside. He was hit instantly with a delicious smell.

"Good evening, ma'am, I'm Jack Kelly. Thank you for inviting me to your home." Jack heard himself say and wondered where the gentleman had come from. He let his eyes wander slowly around the room. Nearly every square inch of wall space was covered by paintings- portraits, still lives, a few landscapes, even going up the stairs to the second floor. The furniture looked expensive; two couches with small decorative pillows and a coffee table were situated on one side of the room. A large mahogany dining set and china cabinet occupied the other side. The table had already been set, a bright blue tablecloth dazzling against the white dishes. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, and light streamed from the kitchen down the hallway.

"I'm Marie's aunt, Louisa. It's a pleasure to have your company. Marie is washing up, and she should be over in a few minutes. You're welcome to join Bob, he's in his study."

She led him down the hall, past the kitchen into a small cozy room in the back of the house. Built-in bookshelves that were bursting at the seams covered three of the four walls.

_I see where Marie must get it from_, Jack thought to himself with a small smile.

Marie's uncle was sitting in one of the two large overstuffed chairs that were arranged around a small table, reading that day's paper. He looked up and, seeing Jack, smiled.

"Hello my boy, good to see you again."

"Likewise, sir. Thank you again for your dinner invitation."

"You're always welcome here. Like I had said, I am happy that Marie has found some companions. She should be here any minute, she had to change out of her painting clothes." He gestured to the other chair, which Jack eased into slowly.

"What is she working on? She's brilliant, ain't- uh, _isn't_ she?" Jack suddenly felt very ignorant in such a grand setting. Mr. Peak smiled warmly.

"She sure is. We started our first painting lesson today. She's self-taught, but I want to teach her the techniques I learned when I studied. She's a quick learner, I must say."

Jack nodded in agreement, "Well, she must have been really happy. She told me how much she admires you and wants to learn from you."

"She's got a lot of pep, hasn't she? Let me tell you Jack, she must have sent me about three dozen letters asking to come work for me, and this started when she was maybe thirteen. Every year, she mailed me all of her best sketches, with little notes attached. This past year, I just couldn't say no."

Jack laughed, his nerves beginning to settle finally.

"That sounds like Marie. She's a force to be reckoned with."

The sound of the door closing could be heard down the hall, and Marie's voice mixing with Louisa's. Jack jumped to attention, to Mr. Peak's amusement.

"Go ahead, let's surprise her," he ushered Jack down the hallway.

"Why is there an extra place setting? Is one of Uncle Bob's friends over?" he could hear her interrogating her aunt in the kitchen. Jack peeked in the doorway. Marie turned to see him and jumped backward with a small shriek.

"Hello, Marie," Jack said, his voice far more softly than intended.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Peak appeared behind Jack in the doorway.

"He came to see you while you were at the market today, so I invited him to join us this evening so you two may have some time to visit. Plus Louisa and I would like to get to know your friend."

Marie stared at Jack in a combination of shock, delight and horror. He was wearing a clean blue striped shirt and soft brown jacket. _He combed his hair_, she noticed, feeling a little dizzy.

She forced a smile from her lips, keeping her eyes trained on Jack's. His hazel gaze twinkled playfully, tormenting her.

"What a pleasant surprise, I didn't think you'd be free in the evenings anymore. I thought you'd be with Sarah," she said pointedly.

"No, you're mistaken. My calendar is always open for you," Jack smiled sweetly.

"Dinner's ready, go on over to the table, boys." Louisa shooed them out, pot roast in hand. Marie grabbed the carrots and potatoes and followed.

_I can't believe he ambushed me like this!_ She mused, trying to ignore the giddy feeling that was tingling in her spine, _Who does he think he is?_

Jack smiled to himself at Marie's horror-stricken expression. He noticed with pleasure that the color rose in her cheeks as he smiled at her, and he could have sworn he'd seen a small smile turning the corners of her mouth as she grabbed the bowl of vegetables.

Any of his residual nervousness subsided quickly as they ate. The meal was delicious, and Jack discovered quickly that while the Peaks definitely lived well, they were very warm and comfortable people. They asked him all sorts of questions; he found himself telling them stories about the strike and his desire to see the west for himself. Just like Marie, they listened intently and encouragingly. Mr. Peak eagerly began recounting stories of his childhood in Connecticut and the adventures he would have with Marie's mother, who was two years his junior. Marie had relaxed significantly as well. She had stopped glaring at him whenever he flashed a smile in her direction.

"Marie is the spitting image of Irene, Jack. She's got the same fiery spirit, and she can't keep her mouth shut to save her life, just like my dear little sister."

Louisa laughed, covering her mouth with her dainty hand.

Marie pointed her forth accusingly at her uncle.

"My mother wouldn't be very happy to hear you say such things, Uncle Bob!"

"Oh, but it's true," Louisa cut in, "Although you do have a lot of your father in you, too. Your love of the outdoors, your sense of humor, that is all Daniel."

"But she gets all her talent from dear Uncle Bob," Mr. Peak said with a grin.

"Sure, sure," Marie giggled. Jack smiled.

"How about you, Jack? Are you anything like any of your parents?" Louisa asked him. Marie's eyebrows raised in alarm. Jack had never made any mention of his family, and she was willing to bet there was a reason why.

Jack's face clouded for a moment; he lowered his fork.

"Jack's a complete original," Marie replied quickly, "He's nothing but himself."

Jack felt his head swelling with affection for her. He moved to place his hand over hers. She allowed him to keep it there.

"I have some of my father in me, unfortunately. I'm stubborn too, and I can be hard-headed and not see what's right in front of me… But I am trying to be like my mother. She was a good lady. The most loving person I ever knew. She took care of everyone she met. She used to make everybody in the neighborhood smile. Just had a pleasant nature, you know?"

"You _must_ take after your mother then, dear," Louisa said patting his arm, "Because you've made us smile all evening."

Jack smiled. He could feel Marie's gaze on him, examining him curiously. He let his eyes meet hers, but she looked away quickly. He squeezed her hand fondly.

Marie's heart skipped a beat as he did. Looking up at him again, meeting his warm, hopeful gaze, she felt a shiver of fear.

_Please, Jack. Please, let this be real._

After the table had been cleared, Louisa quickly went to work on the dishes. Uncle Bob joined her, but not before winking quickly at Jack as he retreated into the kitchen. Marie stood from the table and plopped down on the couch. Jack immediately followed, sitting next to her.

"I can't believe you did this. I told you I couldn't see you again." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You said I couldn't see you alone anymore, so I got us a couple chaperones," Jack grinned, "Please don't be mad, I just couldn't let it end the way it did last night."

"You shouldn't have kissed me, and you shouldn't have come here tonight, either," Marie tried to sound firm and cold.

"I ended it with Sarah today. I should have done it a long time ago, before I even met you… I am sorry I put you through this. I ain't sorry I kissed you though. That was the best decision I ever made."

Marie could feel her entire body in flames.

"Like I said, you were confused about everything going on, you've got a lot to think about.

"No, Marie, I know you think I was just confused, but I'm not. Ever since that kiss, everything is clear as crystal for me… I love you." He let the last three words tumble out of his mouth without planning them.

Marie's eyes widened and a sharp stab of fear shot through her.

_He loves me. He loves me? Yesterday he was still holding hands with Sarah._

Panic began to dizzy her. She felt as if her heart was in her throat, throbbing.

"You love the idea of me, Jack. You're in love with the West, and you're associating that with me."

"Why are you saying this, Marie? I know you want this too. I felt it."

"I don't want to disappoint you," she said, her voice wavering as tears began flooding her vision. _Or myself_, she added in her mind. Jack's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You couldn't."

She looked away quickly to hide a tear rolling down her cheek. Jack wanted to reach out and wipe it away. He wanted to draw her into an embrace and kiss the tears from her long eyelashes. Something told him to leave it alone. It took all his strength to leave her side and stand.

"I didn't want to upset you. I better go. But Marie? Listen to me- I promise you that I know now what I want. If I have to prove it to you, I will. I'm just as stubborn as you. I won't give you up that easy."

Marie couldn't find the words to form a reply. Part of her was screaming to grab a hold of him and not to let go, however the doubt that lurked within her refused to allow it. She stared up at him, his handsome face scrunching in determination. His eyes were sparkling wildly, and she could see his Adam's apple bobbing uncertainly in his throat.

He took her hand and kissed it softly. He walked into the kitchen and bid the Peaks goodnight. Marie watched him walk by her again, his eyes never leaving hers. He smiled weakly and slipped out the door.


	13. 13: Kiss With a Fist

Ok guys, this one's an intense one. Hope you don't hate me for it.

Please Read & Review, it is most appreciated!

* * *

David groaned slightly as he willed his sore legs to climb the steps to his front door. The day had dragged on far longer than he would have liked. Jack never showed up to the circulation center. David waited nearly half an hour before finally giving up and buying his papes. He was nearly late to school after that, and even then in class he'd had difficulty keeping his thoughts from straying to Jack's whereabouts. After class, he'd hurried to Tibby's to find Skittery, who had just settled down at a table by himself. Skittery assured him, sworn even, that he hadn't seen Jack with Marie.

"I had to go sell a little, but when I came back he was in the Lodgin' House, writing in this little book of his, moping around," Skittery said firmly, his eyes meeting David's unwaveringly. David finished his bowl of soup and headed out to sell the evening edition to make up for the business he'd lost in the morning. David had considered going to see Jack for himself, but his joints already ached from the long hours of sitting up straight in class, and walking all over the city on top of that.

He pulled the heavy door open to hear the sound of muffled sobs. Sarah sat on her bed, her head buried in her mother's lap. Mrs. Jacobs was murmuring lovingly in Sarah's ear. David dropped his book in alarm.

"What happened? Is Papa-?"

"No! Oh no, dear. Papa is fine." Mrs. Jacobs assured him.

"It's Jack," Les piped up from his bed, where he had been playing solitaire, "He told Sarah he's leaving her."

"Les," his mother scolded. She glanced down at Sarah and back up to David. David could feel the anger quickly welling up within him. He clenched and unclenched his fists, turned and headed back out the door, nearly tripping over his book on the way out.

"David, Don't!" Mrs. Jacobs called after him. Les looked at his weeping sister, shrugged and went back to the cards.

_That goddamn sonuvabitch, just wait til I see that lousy fool._

David's soreness had evaporated in favor of the rage that now coursed through his veins, propelling him down the darkened street. He marched into the Lodging House.

"Well, hello David!" Kloppman greeted him with a smile. He ignored the old man, dashing up the stairs.

"Where the hell is Jack?" David growled as he walked into the bunk room. All eyes quickly turned to David. Blink, Mush and Skittery, who were gathered around Mush's bunk, turned. Skittery slowly stood.

"He was gone when we got back from the evening edition. Maybe he decided to get a little selling in afterall," he said quietly, seeing the hatred that lingered behind David's eyes. Race walked in from the washroom, a towel hanging around his neck.

"I'm not leaving til somebody tells me what he's been-"

At that moment, Jack walked in the door behind him. He stopped short, seeing David standing in front of him.

"Davey!" David twirled around quickly.

"Don't' you 'Davey' me! You bastard!" he lunged at Jack, his fist connecting eagerly with Jack's left eye socket. Jack staggered backward, grasping where David had hit him.

"When you gonna stop fighting Sarah's battles for her, huh _Davey_?" he said coldly, rubbing his brow, "I'mma tell you what I told her. She and I were never right for each other, and I'm sorry I didn't realize that, but this is between me and her. All you need to know is I didn't mean ta hurt her."

"Bullshit," David snarled, "You don't care about anyone but yourself. My sister was good enough to occupy your time til you got bored again, and now you're ditching her like you were ready to ditch all of us after the strike!"

"I let her convince me my dream wasn't worth fighting for, and she was wrong."

"Is that what Marie told you, that you could be a real cowboy if you wanted?" he laughed bitterly, "How sweet! It doesn't mean anything though. She's nothing but a little whore, and she's just desperate to get you to herself."

Jack threw himself onto David, punching mercilessly. Davey flipped Jack onto his back and hit him again in rapid succession, one quick jab to the nose, one to the jaw. Jack swung his elbow into Dave's eye, knocking him off of him. Skittery, Kid Blink, Mush and Race jumped in, pulling the two apart. Jack tried to lunge again though Race and Mush's firm grip held him in place. A small trickle of blood crept from his nostril.

"David, I think you better go, uh, cool off a little, you know?" Blink said into his ear.

David panted like a caged animal. His eye had already begun to swell from one of Jack's hits. He spit at Jack's feet.

"Stay the hell away from my family."

"Gladly! You don't gotta ask me twice," Jack seethed.

David turned and retreated down the stairs. Mush and Race kept a strong hold on Jack, who continued to try wriggling free until David was out of sight.

"Alright, get off 'a me, will ya?" Jack shrugged them away. He turned his attention to the rest of the room, who was staring open-mouthed at him, "Youse better mind your own business."

The younger boys quickly busied themselves, avoiding Jack's glare. Skittery exchanged looks with Race, Blink and Mush.

"Come on Jack, we're going up to the roof," he grabbed Jack's shoulder. The five of them climbed up to the roof and out into the cold air. Clouds of their breath billowed out from their nostrils as they exhaled. Jack let his hand run over his nose and swiped away the blood.

"Jack, you gotta tell us what's going on with you. You been disappearing all the time, you been moping around, and now you're fighting with David? This ain't you at all." Race crossed his arms over his chest. Mush and Blink looked at him expectantly.

"I broke things off with Sarah today. I ain't been happy in a while. The truth is, I been spending a lot of time wishing I had gone to Santa Fe when I had the chance, only I was too stupid to admit it... Then when I met Marie, I couldn't ignore it anymore."

The boys didn't say anything, though Skittery nodded encouragingly.

"It ain't because I don't like getting to be with youse guys, it's just… I'm getting too damn old to do this everyday. And I can't stand the idea of never going out there and trying to make a living."

"Jack, that's okay. We all know how much that always meant to you. That used to be all you'd talk about. I dunno what it would be like without you here but we could manage." Mush said.

"Yeah Jack, you gotta do what you gotta do. We're not doing so bad after the strike. That changed everything for the better." Blink added.

"Yeah?" Jack looked at them skeptically.

"What, you think we can't take care of ourselves, Cowboy?" Race chided, "We'll be fine. I can't hold it against you if you wanna leave."

"Well I can't blame Davey if he does," Jack said coldly, "What he said about Marie was out of line, but I understand why he's mad. I ain't been honest with none of you."

"Right now he's trying to do right by his sister, but he'll come around. He's gotta," Skittery said, "What happened with you and Marie? You had dinner at her uncle's house, right?"

Jack let out a long sigh, running his hand through his messy hair, and began to recounting the conversation he'd had with her.

"She don't believe me. I know I look stupid and confused, but I swear I ain't. I know I gotta be with her. And I know she feels the same way. But I can tell she feels real guilty about me and Sarah, and now she don't want me near her."

"I'm sorry," Mush said sympathetically, "She's a real nice girl."

The other boys nodded.

"Maybe you guys can help me out. You can visit her, make sure she's alright for me. And you could give her this," he fished the notebook out of his pocket.

Mush and Race exchanged looks again.

"I like her too, Jack but I don't want to get too involved with all this. Sarah and Davey have always been great to me," Race said finally. The hopeful glimmer in Jack's eye waned slightly. Skittery held out his hand to take it.

"I don't think we should get anyone else involved, and I don't want Dave to get mad at you guys," he said, "But I'm already in the middle of this. I'll go see her tomorrow after I sell some of my papes," he said.

Jack's face broke into a relieved smile.

"Thanks, Skits."

"It's not a problem, I'll talk to her. And Jack? …Sorry about Dave."

"It's alright, I had it coming." He rubbed his hands together to stave off the chill, "Let's get back inside before my fingers freeze off!"

The boys scuttled back into the warmth of the Lodging House, and Jack tried to nudge away the memory of David's vengeful expression.

_Sorry Dave, but I ain't pretending anymore. I know I'm doing the right thing for everybody._


	14. 14: I So Hate Consequences

Hello lovelies!

This one is pretty ridiculous and violent again- Just a heads up! But hey, it always gets worse before it gets better, right?

Please review and let me know what you think. I know you're not going to be happy with what I am making some of these characters do...

* * *

Marie's eyes fluttered open slowly. The sun hadn't yet begun to rise, the nights were so much longer now as winter approached. It was her dream that had shaken her awake. It was him, of course, disturbing her peaceful sleep. They were outside in the sunshine. He was walking in front of her, his hand wrapped tightly around hers, leading her down the dusty road. He turned to look at her, a wide grin spread across his handsome face.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see, hold your horses," he laughed, his eyes twinkling, "I want you to be the first to see it."

"To see what?" she persisted, still smiling.

"Our land," he said finally, stopping. She took a step closer to stand beside him. The road stretched on into a green valley, the tall grass blowing like green waves of the ocean.

"Everything on the right side is your uncle's land. Everything on the left… It's ours."

She looked up at him. His face beamed proudly. His eyes now twinkled with tears.

And then she was awake. Marie sat up, glancing at her tear-stained pillow.

_He looked so happy._

She pulled herself out of bed, trying to shake the image of him that was haunting her.

_I'm not going to worry about him today. I'm going to focus on work today. That's all I need- a paintbrush, a canvas and a few tubes of paint._

She washed and changed into a plain work dress, pulling her hair into a bun. She wrapped a thick shawl around her shoulders and made her way downstairs.

_Please don't let him be outside_, she pleaded.

She walked down the street, keeping a lookout for a newsie- any newsie that wasn't David or Jack.

"Marie!"

Her heart stopped beating for a second. She turned slowly to see Skittery walking up the street, a handful of papes resting on his shoulder, grinning his lopsided grin.

"Oh, Skittery," she breathed, "Hello, how have you been?"

"I'm alright, how've you been?" his dark eyes were full of concern.

"Oh, you know…" her voice trailed off. Skittery chuckled quietly.

"I do, actually. Jack got me all caught up last night."

"What did he tell you?" she asked, a little defensively.

"Well I heard about his visit to see you after his fight with Sarah. And the kiss. I heard about dinner on Wednesday night. He's been driving himself crazy over it. He's vowed to make you see that he's serious about you."

Marie gritted her teeth.

"How serious can he be? He had just broken up with Sarah. He was trying to salvage things with her a few days ago. How could he be serious about me now? I have this theory you know, he's just really afraid of being alone-"

"He was trying so hard to deny it all, how dissatisfied he is here, with Sarah… He realized that she's not the girl who would support him. That's you. He didn't realize until then how much he loves you."

"He doesn't know me well enough to love me!"

_But please, God, I hope he does._

"So you don't love him either, then?" he interrupted once more. Marie opened her mouth again to reply but couldn't force the lie out.

"He told me all about the advice you gave him when he was frustrated with Sarah. You said he had to tell her exactly how he felt, that he had to make her listen. Well, he's trying to tell you now. You can't keep pushing him away."

"Samuel," Marie fought back the tears, "I am so ashamed. And scared. What if he changes his mind?"

"I dunno, Marie," Skittery said softly, putting his free arm around her, "But what if he don't?"

"I gotta go, Skittery. My uncle started lessons with me. I'd love to buy one of your papes, please."

Sighing, he handed her one and pocketed the coin she handed him.

"You're so hard-headed. Just like Jack. But maybe I can come visit you again tomorrow? Perhaps we could get some lunch?"

She nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he pulled the journal out of his pocket. Marie's eyes widened as she recognized the book.

"He wanted me to give it back to you. Please read it."

Her hand quivered as she reached for it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he called to her as he continued his trek down the street. Still trembling, she retreated into her apartment to deposit the journal on her table then to the gallery to throw herself into her lesson.

The next day, she found herself anxious for Skittery's arrival. She hadn't had the courage to bring herself near Jack's journal, let alone open it. She was trying to decide whether or not it had been a good idea. Despite herself, her mind lingered on what news Skittery might bring of how Jack was doing. Once again, Mr. Peak instantly caught on to her restlessness.

"Marie, is Mr. Kelly coming to call on you today? You seem a little worked up."

Marie's face flushed thoroughly.

"No, Uncle Bob. Jack's been really busy lately. Our friend Samuel is meeting me. We're having lunch together."

"I see," Uncle Bob raised his eyebrows. Marie's blush deepend.

"Uncle Bob! Please! Jack is the only one I-" she stopped herself, groaning in frustration.

Mr. Peak smiled.

"Well, that's what I figured."

A knock at the door saved Marie from further humiliation. She went to open it for Skittery.

"Hello Samuel," Mr. Peak waved to him, "Marie, I'll see you later on this afternoon."

"Bye, sir."

"Bye, Uncle Bob," she muttered, pulling her shawl around her.

She and Skittery stepped out onto the street and began walking.

"How was the rest of your day?" she asked casually.

"Same old, same old. Sold and went home. Jack spent the night sulking and reading the book you gave him. Huck Finn, right?"

She nodded.

"How about you, did you get any reading done?" he smirked at her.

"No," she set her face into a frown.

"It's silly the way you're acting. You know you want to hear what he has to say. And it's just not like you to not speak yer mind."

"Skittery-"

"Just be brave, Marie."

It was then that Sarah and David appeared on the sidewalk in front of them. David's cheek was bruised and his eye remained a little swollen.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock as she recognized Marie and immediately narrowed into slits.

"Let's just turn around," Skittery said into Marie's ear.

"No, I deserve to hear what she has to say to me."

Sarah marched up to her while David hung back.

"Sarah, I-"

Marie was interrupted as Sarah slapped her hard across her cheek.

"Are you happy now? You got just what you wanted- _my_ Jack all to yourself. But guess what, sweetie? He's not really interested in you. He's just looking for an escape route- an excuse to go out west. He'll forget all about you soon enough. And I'll be there to laugh at you."

"I know how much you must hate me right now. I am sorry, I didn't want him to leave you. But he deserves to be happy. He wants to leave so badly- he should go if he wants to-"

"Don't talk to me about making him happy. He was plenty happy with me before he met you," Sarah glared at her venomously.

"Believe me, I tried to make him stay with you-"

"Don't lie to me!" Sarah yelled. Marie could feel her patience quickly waning.

"No, really. I told him to try working through it all, to try talking to you. But you wouldn't hear any of it. How can you claim that you really care for him? You don't seem to care about anything that's important to him!"

"And let me guess, you're more than happy to listen to him? David told me how you looked at him. He saw through you from the beginning. Even the first time you saw him- you instantly wanted him, and it didn't matter to you that he already had a girlfriend-"

"You weren't his girlfriend, you were his jailor!" Marie snarled, "You did everything you could to keep him close to you. You locked him up in a cage two sizes too small."

"He's gonna walk out on you too, Marie. A dumb bitch like you won't hold his attention too long," Sarah replied coldly as she put her hand on her hip.

Something inside Marie snapped and she could no longer control the anger that bubbled up inside her. Before she could even realize what she was doing, she'd balled her hand into a fist and punched Sarah square in the mouth. Squealing in surprise and pain, she fell to the ground. Marie looked down at her, malice swirling in her eyes.

David rushed to his sister, pulling her up from the concrete. Sarah's lip was split; she held her hands over her mouth as she tried to process what had just happened. He approached Marie, until he was mere inches from her. She looked up at him, his blue eyes were narrowed in rage.

"I've had had it with you, you little slut!" He shoved her backward; with a sharp gasp she fell back a few steps before regaining her balance. She kept her gaze on his, setting her mouth into a firm line. His eyes glittered coldly.

Skittery rushed to her aid, shoving himself between the two of them. He grasped the collar of David's shirt. "You better think _real hard_ about whether you ought to put your hands on her again, David."

Skiitery's voice had become disturbingly low and feral.

"Stay outta this, Skittery!" he raised his fist warningly. Skittery's hands balled into fists, ready for action. Marie quickly grabbed on of his hands and squeezed it, and he took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I should have controlled my temper-" she stuttered.

"Don't come near me or Sarah again. Don't. You. DARE," David spat between gritted teeth. He eyed her one last time and snarled, "You and Jack deserve each other."

He turned on his heel and, taking Sarah's hand, walked back in the direction they'd come.

Marie's entire body quivered with silent sobs. Her hand still clutched Skittery's savagely. Skittery looked down at their entwined fingers, then back at Marie and the tears welling up in her eyes.

He gripped her hand more firmly, "Come on, Marie, I'll walk you home."


	15. 15: For the Best

A/N: Hello friends! I just have to share a quick little story with you- since you're all Newsies fans, I know you'll appreciate this:

My birthday was a few days ago, and I just received an anonymous package in the mail which contained a Blood Drips Heavily on Newsie Square t-shirt.

The card inside simply read, "Happy Birthday! Newsies forever!" I like to think that it's actually from the newsies but it's more likely from my best friend who used to watch Newsies with me 10x a week when we were 13. Either way, it's pretty cool!

Anyways, thank you for reading my story this far! We're nearing the end- only two more chapters after this!

-YB

* * *

They walked together in silence for most of the trip. When they reached her front steps, Marie started to climb them but stopped and quickly turned to face Skittery. Her cheeks were still stained from the trails of her tears.

"Would you like to stay a little while? I make some lunch here… I'd like the company right now."

"S-sure," Skittery stammered. She led him inside, and up the staircase. Once in the apartment, she immediately began scuttling around her tiny kitchen.

He sat at the table as Marie started peeling vegetables.

"I just feel awful. There must be something I can do to fix this. What a mess!" She dumped the shavings into a little pail, and grabbed the knife to start chopping the carrots and potatoes.

"Marie, this isn't your fault. Really, it ain't. Jack woulda had to break up with her eventually, no matter what. They just wasn't working."

"Even so, Samuel, how can I trust that Jack truly feels the way he says he does? This all happened so fast, and even though I wanted it to, I am worried about how real this whole thing is. And- and I can't get past my own behavior. I knowingly kissed another woman's man. I didn't even care in that moment. What kind of person does that make me? You saw the way they looked at me. And I deserved it. I _feel _disgusting."

Skittery sheepishly ran a hand through his already-disheveled hair. "I probably shoulda warned you about Davey. I figured Jack had it under control, you know?"

"What do you mean, warn me about Davey?"

"Well, he asked me to keep an eye on Jack for him, cause he was suspicious."

"I didn't know that." Her gaze shifted downward from him back to the carrots. He couldn't quite identify her expression.

"Yeah," he said after a pregnant pause, "Davey asked me to see where Jack was disappearing to every night after her stopped calling on Sarah all the time… I kinda owed Dave from a couple months ago, when my papes all got ruined. He gave me half of his to share."

"So you were spying on Jack for Davey?"

Skittery nodded, "I was stuck- I owed Dave so I was supposed to be keeping tabs on Jack. But the whole time Jack was asking to me help him try to win you back, so I was coming over here to you know, butter you up. I never told Dave any of that, of course. I'm sorry you didn't know."

"It's ok," she said softly. It was the second time today she felt like a foolish child. There was a long silence, pierced only by the rhythmic sound of the knife meeting Marie's cutting board.

"Did I upset you?" Skittery asked quietly.

"No, no. I'm just…. Thinking. I think too much, that's my problem. One of them, at least. I make too much out of little things."

Skittery pondered this for a moment, watching tears slip down Marie's cheeks again as she dumped the carrots into the pot and moved onto the potatoes.

"I'm not here now because a' Davey or Jack." He said suddenly. She looked up at him. He flashed one of his rare grins, "You're a good friend, Marie. I like youse a lot."

Marie couldn't fight his infectious smile and grinned back through her tears.

"Thanks a lot, Skittery. That means a lot to me. I was about to start feeling sorry for myself, and you stopped me just in time."

She added some celery, beans and a few more ingredients before putting the soup on the stove. She joined him at the table.

"What are you gonna do about Jack now?" she cast a surprised glance in his direction.

"What do you mean? I've done enough. I never should have even talked to him after I learned about Sarah. I feel terrible, Skittery."

"Yeah, but Jack has been so miserable this week. He misses you, and you miss him too."

"I see where you're headed with this. I can't be with Jack. It's all too complicated. I feel so guilty about what happened between him and Sarah…. And me and Sarah, oh God.."

"Maybe I'm just talking, but… You told him to be with Sarah, to try and work it out, and he didn't. Maybe it's 'cause he didn't really want to. He didn't want to be with her!"

"I just… I am so ashamed of the way I acted. I couldn't help it though. I couldn't stay away from him."

"Yeah, and there's a reason for that. You love him! You do, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She said quietly.

Skittery nudged Jack's journal, which had remained untouched on her table, towards her, "You ain't read it yet, have you?"

"It's probably for the best if I don't… It'll just confuse me more."

"You'll only regret it if you don't read what he has to say."

"I appreciate your advice, Samuel, but please, let's forget about this for a little bit. I feel like my head is going to explode."

Skittery stood up, heading over to the kitchen to stir the soup.

"Where do you keep your tea? Let me make you a cup."

"It's on the bottom shelf in the far cabinet," she pointed it out to him. He filled the kettle with water and set it on the second burner. Skittery stirred the soup again, then carefully raised the ladle to his lips for a taste. He added a pinch of salt, stirred again and put the lid on. He looked up to watch a smile slowly spread across her face as she traced her finger over the brown leather of the book.

"The soup's almost done, it needs a few minutes is all."

Marie sighed slowly.

"I'll get us some bowls," she said as she stood and joined him in the kitchen, pulling out the bowls and utensils.

They ate in comfortable silence. After two extra helpings, Skittery slowly stood to put his bowl in the sink and began to rinse it.

"Thank you for staying with me, Skittery," Marie said over the sloshing of the water.

"It's not a problem. You remember how I told you that you remind me of my sister, Elise?"

Marie nodded.

"Well, I sorta miss having a sister to take care of. So I guess you're stuck with me."

He grinned at her, and she felt like crying again, this time out of thankfulness.

"I am so glad," She returned his warm smile.

Skittery looked at the clock on the wall as he wiped his hands.

"I should probably go, I need to do some more selling. Listen, Jack is going to be asking me all sorts of questions about you. Is there anything you want me to tell him?"

She picked the book up from the table and handed it to him.

"Marie, come on…"

"Give it back to him, please. But tell him if he still feels the same way in a week, you can bring it back to me and I'll read it and we can go on from there." Skittery's eyes met hers, and he saw her determination, and a brief flash of fear.

_What if he doesn't send it back?_

_At least I'll know then._

"I guess that's fair." Skittery said sullenly.

"Thank you again," she threw her arms around him suddenly, wrapping him in an impromptu hug. He pulled away with a smile and headed down the stairs.

"I'll see you in a week."

* * *

Skittery finally made it to the top step of the staircase in the Lodging House, longing for the comfort of his bed. Luckily, his afternoon had been far less eventful after he'd left Marie's. His second round of papers were tough sells, though; he walked all over Manhattan and couldn't get rid of his last pape til quarter after 7.

He stopped for a quick meal on the way home, and now looked forward to finishing his book and hitting the sheets early. His thoughts strayed to the small journal in his pocket. Giving it back to Jack wasn't something he was very excited about, nor was the task of having to relay the incident between Sarah and Marie to him, if he hadn't heard it through anyone else by now.

He entered the noisy bunkroom. The young kids were running around with their toy swords, dodging the others and their marbles and card games. He ruffled Tumbler's hair as he dashed by.

Jack was stretched out, reading Huckleberry Finn. From the looks of it, he was nearly done. Seeing Skittery, Jack tossed the dog-eared book aside and tumbled out of bed.

"Skittery! What happened today?" His eyes were wide with concern.

"Ya heard about Marie's run-in with Sarah?"  
"You bet your ass I did. Race said Davey was all steamed about it."

Skittery nodded, "Yeah, he sure was. Marie and I were on our way to Tibby's and ran into Dave and Sarah on the street. Sarah slapped Marie and started yelling at her, Marie tried to calm her down for a while but Sarah said some real nasty stuff and Marie finally lost it and punched Sarah in the mouth, busted her lip open."

"Oh Jesus! Are they okay?"

"Yeah, Marie was real upset but she wasn't hurt. There wasn't even a mark on her cheek. Sarah's lip will heal fast… It was more shocking than anything, I think."

"I can't believe what I done. I caused all this, I'm such an idiot." Jack rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, you are, but there's nothing you can do about it now. You did the right thing to end it with Sarah."

"You think so, Skits? I feel awful guilty. All I did was hurt people. Sarah, Dave… Marie."

"Marie's in love with you too," Skittery put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "She's just really confused about it right now."

"She said she loved me?"

Skittery pulled out the journal from his pocket. Jack's eyebrow cocked.

"She read it? What'd she say?"

"She didn't read it."

Jack's face fell instantly.

"Like I said, she's really confused about all this. She thinks it's all too soon. She asked me to give it back to you, and if you still feel the same way next week, I should bring it back and then she'll read it."

"I don't get girls at all! She went on forever to me about how important it is to be honest with Sarah, and now she can't tell me a damn thing about what's going on in her head."

Jack took the journal and chucked it against the wall, hard.

"No, Jack, trust me. She does love you- she admitted it to me. Give her the time she's asking for. Let her see you ain't foolin', and she'll come around."

Jack exhaled deeply.

"Fine," he grumbled finally.

"You gonna be okay?" Skittery studied his friend with concern. Jack went to the corner of the room to retrieve his journal, which he promptly tucked under his pillow. He climbed back onto his bed and opened his book.

"No, I ain't. I'm gonna be friggin' miserable. This'll be the longest week of my life."

* * *

I hope you're enjoying it!


	16. 16: No Lies, Just Love

Author's Note: Well hello y'all!

I am sorry I've disappeared off the face of the planet! I had a reunion with some friends from school (Eeek! I am showing my age!) and work has been very busy due to the upcoming holidays! Hope you enjoy the second-to-last-installment of A Work in Progress!

* * *

Jack was right- the seven days that passed were the slowest, longest days of his life. He spent each day's dwindling hours of light selling. He threw himself into the headlines, desperate for a chance to let his mind wander from her. He failed miserably. He saw her face in strangers all over the city. He saw the city through her eyes- he imagined her walking beside him, brightly exclaiming about all the beautiful buildings they passed as she hastily sketched them. Try as he might, he couldn't shake her. He was haunted. The evenings were spent going through the small library Denton had created for the boys since he'd finished Huck Finn, or playing cards with Skittery. Skittery reveled silently at the change that had inhabited Jack. He truly had grown- the old Jack would never have held back or waited for anybody. Sure, he was reluctant, but patient nonetheless. There was pain etched clearly in his eyes, but Jack remained silent, and he didn't leave the boarding house. He didn't steal away to throw stones at her window, though he spent enough time fantasizing about it. What he didn't know was that Marie was also being tormented by the ridiculously slow passage of time as well.

She was able to focus on her lessons, but just barely. Those few hours a day were the only time she wasn't hassled by the nagging doubt and fear that inhabited her mind. She spent the evenings working on her personal paintings, but somehow all her portraits ended up resembling Jack, and she had to start over.

She re-read Swiss Family Robinson, and Robin Hood. She reorganized her kitchen cabinets, twice.

On the seventh day, her hand trembled as she held her paintbrush. She had just finished her lessons with her uncle and had retreated to her room to add some finishing touches to the piece, a still life.

A sharp knock pierced the silence. She dropped her brush, smearing yellow ochre on the grey dropcloth beneath her feet.

_Skittery!_ she thought, her heart soaring as she dashed downstairs to answer the door.

Skittery stood alone on her doorstep with a very serious expression on his face. Marie could feel her heart beat quickening, searching Skittery's face for a clue.

_Please, please, please… Tell me he loves me! Don't say he'd changed his mind._

"Skittery! Come in! You have news for me?" she pulled him inside hastily.

"You look a bit flushed, are you all right, Marie?" he stalled.

"Just a little anxious, I'm sure you understand… What news do you have from Jack? Does he still- Did he-" she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud.

Skittery nudged her up the stairs. She huffed impatiently, panic coursing through her veins. She pulled the door open for him. He smiled, and pulled out from behind his back the small leather notebook.

Marie gasped with relief.

"He's been miserable all week, a complete wreck. But he waited for you, to prove to you he was serious. Of course he didn't change his mind. But he did demand you read it immediately."

She grabbed the journal hastily, pulling it open. Skittery laughed to himself and made his way over to Marie's book shelf to pick out something to busy himself with. He picked up a book and plopped down on her bed.

Marie turned to the first page and eagerly began to read Jack's slanted but neat script:

_Marie,_

_I took your advice and tried writing to sort out my head, but you're the only person I want to talk to so I am writing to you. I just got back from your house and I know how upset you probably are with me right now. But tonight I felt something I never felt before. I felt like I finally been understood. I started thinking that wasn't even possible, but now that I know it is I don't have to pretend anymore. I don't have to settle anymore. I can be myself, exactly how I want to be, and you'll understand._

_I want you to know me. To know everything about me. I made up so many lies over the years to myself and to others but if there's anyone I can be honest with it's you. So here it goes. My real name isn't Jack Kelly. I was born Francis Sullivan. My dad always called me Frankie. My dad wasn't such a bad guy at first. When I was little we was all happy, but my mom got sick. She was sick a long time before she died- three years she spent in bed. I stayed with her and watched her while dad worked to make enough money for the medicine. At night, he'd hug my mom and tell her not to worry. He used to tell her that he would take me and her out west to Santa Fe and the fresh clean air and new start would wash all the sickness away._

_That didn't happen though. I know it probably wouldn't have cured her. Nothing could. When she finally did die, my dad got out of control with grief. I was nine. He drank himself stupid every night. He met Medda. She tried to help him the best she could, talk to him and be a good friend. He'd bring me to Irving Hall and Medda would have the ladies watch me while my dad got good and sauced. Sometimes I slept there. We lost the apartment because dad stopped working. Medda introduced me to Kloppman and helped me become a newsie. She gave me the money for my first papes. I started living at the Lodging House. I wanted to help my dad, but I couldn't say anything to make him stop. He just gave up though. I begged him to take me to Santa Fe, and we could start all over again, but he couldn't get out of his stupor._

_One night my dad got into a fight at the bar and it got ugly. Real ugly. He killed a man, Marie. During the brawl he stabbed the man with a broken bottle and the guy bled to death. My dad was arrested and sent to prison. I still remember Medda coming to the Lodging House to tell me the news and how angry I was. I couldn't believe dad gave up like that. He forgot about me. He forgot about Ma too because she woulda been so ashamed. I was ashamed too. So I decided to change my name to Jack Kelly. Jack sounded like a good name for a cowboy, and being a cowboy was the only dream I had now, and the last name Kelly because it was my mom's maiden name._

_The next few years was rough. Some days the papes got sold, some days they didn't. Medda tried to help when she could, but it was hard times for everyone. I got caught stealing a few loaves of bread from a bakery one morning after not eating for two days. They sent me to the Refuge, which was this jail for kids. I was stuck there for almost two years. It was a terrible place, and I spent every single night looking out the window wishing I could be out west looking up at the sky, free as a bird. I managed to escape one night when we had a visitor at the Refuge. Teddy Roosevelt was having a tour and I snuck out on his carriage. From then til the strike I was sleeping with one eye open. I had a few real close calls. You already know about the strike, so I guess I can skip all that._

_The point is that I don't want to have any secrets anymore, not from you at least. Maybe you knowing everything will change how you feel about me. I ain't had the nicest life, but I am trying. I'm a work in progress, and I still got far to go. I'm just hoping that when you read this you will give me a chance. I know you'll understand why I care so much about leaving New York. It ain't just my dream, it's my ma's, and my dad's too. I'm the only one left with a chance of making it come true. It's too important for me to give up. Until now, I had let myself forget all this and I started going through life like it was just my past, but it's not. It's my future too. So I should be fighting for it and I shouldn't let anyone stop me. I don't have to put up with Sarah belittling me over it anymore. I ain't got to settle anymore. I could have you._

_I think maybe you're scared about that kiss, and that's why you got so mad. I know though that it meant something to you too. I felt it. We have a connection that is too strong to ignore. I can't and you can't either. You think I am in love with Sarah, but you're wrong because the truth is that I love you. I know because of the way I feel when I look at you, but also the way I feel about myself. You make me feel like I am good enough to get what I want out of life. No one has ever made me feel like that, not since Ma died at least. I know you think this it's too soon to know but I have never been more certain of anything. If I'm gonna fix everything tomorrow, I promise._

_Jack_

Then, at the bottom, an addition had been made:

_I still stand by what I wrote. I hope you'll read it this time. I am so mad at you right now for doubting me, but it doesn't change how much I love you, Marie. I'll spend every day of my life proving it if I have to._

Tears streamed down Marie's face as she clutched the journal. She was speechless, words couldn't even form in her mind, all she felt was a warm wave of love for him bubbling over inside her.

There was another sudden knock at the downstairs door. Marie turned to Skittery.

"Did Jack come with you?"

"No, he's waiting for you at Tibby's."

Marie hurried to the window to peer down at the door.

"It's the postman, I'll be right back," she rushed to answer it. A minute later she returned with a letter in her hand.

"A letter from home?" Skittery inquired.

"It's from my Uncle Jam," Marie replied, tearing open the envelope, "I wrote to him a little while back, I've been waiting for his reply."

She eagerly pulled the paper out and began to read.

_YES! YES! This is so wonderful!_

"What did you ask him?"

Marie snapped her head up, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"What, what is it? You looked excited."

Marie blushed. She folded the letter inside the journal.

"We have to go! I have news I have to tell Jack." She grabbed her brightly woven shawl and ran to the staircase, journal in hand.

Skittery tossed the book aside and jumped up to follow her.

"What's going on, Marie?"

"HURRY!"

* * *

We're almost done folks- just one measly little chapter left! Anyone catch the line that is the reason for the title of the story?


	17. 17: You Belong With Me

Well folks, here it is: The End! I know that some things aren't resolved... Hmm, maybe I'll just have to write a sequel.

Thank you to those of you who have been kind enough to read and review, it's meant the world to me!

-YB

* * *

The two dashed down the street, through the afternoon crowd of street vendors and shoppers. They made it to Tibby's in record time, thanks to Skittery's shortcuts. Still gasping for breath, Marie pushed open the door, Skittery in tow. The restaurant wasn't very busy, only a few other tables were full. Jack was sitting alone in the back, a single newspaper and a cup of coffee sat on the table before him. He looked up when he heard the bell announcing the door's opening. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

Suddenly all he could hear was his own pulse pumping in his ears. He jumped up, nearly knocking his table over. He caught his coffee cup before it spilled everywhere.

Marie hurried over to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. She buried her head under his chin. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Her windblown hair smelled sweet like jasmine.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I was so stupid and frightened, like a little child," she murmured into his chest.

"I was worried you wouldn't come," he spoke into her ear, "we belong together, you know."

She pulled away from him slowly, her teary eyes meeting his.

"I love you, Jack. I love you more than I imagined I ever could love someone."

"I love you, too," he wiped away the tear that was winding its way down her cheek.

"I read the journal, every word. Jack, I'm so sorry," she collapsed into him again.

"It's alright," he held her tightly once more.

"But it means we can't be together," she sobbed.

"What? Why?"

"I got a letter today from my Uncle Jeremiah. You know how my uncle got his own land and he's starting his own ranch?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I asked him if you could have a job at the ranch. And Jam said yes! He has no problem training you, either, since you're a friend of mine. You could go right now if you want to, Jack! You could work for Jam awhile and get some experience, then even move on to Santa Fe!"

"That's amazing. I can't believe you did that. When did you write him?"

"A few weeks ago, when you and I first talked about Santa Fe. I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure that Jam would help you out. Or in case you changed your mind about Sarah… "

"I can't believe you did this for me, before you even knew the whole story, too. But why does that mean we can't be together?"

"I want you to be happy. I knew it mattered to you before, but now that I know the whole story—Jack, I can't let you pass on this chance. You've got to go! Here, this is the letter," she pressed it into his palm, "It's got my uncle's address, you can write him and make your travel plans. Jack, I'll miss you so-!"

He pulled her into a sudden kiss. He rejoiced at the feeling of his lips finally meeting hers again, waves of desire resounded through his body. She welcomed the kiss, cupping his rough chin softly in her hands. He pulled away finally.

"Why will you miss me? You'll come with me. You love Texas, you said so yourself."

"I have to finish my lessons with Uncle Bob. He says I'm doing well, but we've got five more months to go. And he promised in April that he'll have a reception for me. He's inviting all his friends and business associates- all of them will see my work! I love you, Jack, but I have been working so hard and I can't give this up. I'm so close!"

"Then I'll wait for you. You're right, it was your dream to come here and paint, and you deserve to live it. I can wait, I've waited this long."

"NO! I'm not asking you to wait. You've waited too long."

"Well I ain't going anywhere without you." Jack folded his arms crossly. Marie glared at him. A minute passed in silence.

"I'm not going to let myself be the reason that you miss another perfect opportunity to leave, Jack. You need to do this for yourself," Marie said finally.

"Six months really ain't that long," he protested.

"Jack, please. It's breaking my heart, but you and I both know if you are going to go, you've got to go now."

Skittery, who had hung back on the other side of the restaurant headed over when he saw the mounting tension. He wore a worried expression.

"Are you two alright?"

"She wants me to leave New York!" Jack snapped.

"I want you to follow your dream! I don't want to hold you back! You'd only resent me eventually if I did."  
"What is going on? Please clarify."

"The letter I got was from my Uncle Jam in Texas. Long story short, I set Jack up with a job with him. And now he insists that he doesn't want to go without me."

"I don't! I love you, and five minutes ago you said you loved me too. Why are you pushing me away?"

Marie grabbed his hands, gripping them tightly in her own. Her dark eyes shone through her tears.

"Because I love you too much to hold on to you! I need you to be happy, and I _know _how unhappy you are here. It doesn't mean it's the end of us! When I am done here I will go to Texas. Til then can write! I promise I'll write you every day!"

"Marie," Jack whispered, feeling his heart tearing within him. Skittery took a hold of Jack's shoulder, pulling him away from her. They took a few steps back.

"Jack, just consider all this. I think you know what you need to do."

Jack looked into the eyes of his old friend, and back to the pleading eyes of Marie, and nodded slowly.

* * *

Jack took a deep breath, shifting his pack from one shoulder to the other.

_The last I'll have to breathe of this damn dirty air_, he mused. Funny, he suddenly felt a little sad. Marie clasped his hand gently. She had worn her violet-striped dress to see him off. She'd gone out of her way to look her best for him, since it would be the last he'd see of her for months. Aunt Louise had helped put her hair into an elaborate braided bun, which was topped with a black ribbon. She smiled encouragingly at him, though he could see her lashes were dampened with tears.

"Tell me again that I'm doing the right thing," he said softly. She laughed.

"You are. The next few months will go so quickly. And you'll love it. Jack, you're going to get your sky full of stars."

"Thanks again for pushing me to do this," he smiled graciously.

"You're welcome. Thank you for listening to me," she swatted a loose lock of hair out of his face tenderly, "I am going to miss you so much, Jack."

"So you better write me then. Every day, you promised!" he smirked at her.

"I will, I swear it," she grinned through her tears.

"Jack! Hey, Jacky-boy!" A voice rang out in the train yards. Jack turned in surprise. Spot Conlon, along with a group of the Manhattan boys, was quickly approaching. Marie started giggling.

"I couldn't let you go without a proper goodbye. So I asked Skittery to make sure some of the guys came to see you off."

Skittery, Tumbler, Spot, Racetrack, Mush, Blink, Boots, Crutchy, Snipeshooter and Les gathered around Jack, hugging and playfully punching him.

"News travels fast, eh, Spot?" he spit-shook his old ally.

"Couldn't believe my ears, I had to come an' see for myself. But it's true, huh? Jacky boy is finally skippin' town and becoming a real cowboy?"

"It's true."

Spot's analytical ice-blue gaze turned to Marie, quickly taking her in, lingering on the ribbon in her hair.

"Following the black velvet band, huh Jack?" he smiled finally.

Jack and Marie both laughed, and she held her hand out to shake his.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Conlon."

"Pleasure's all mine, darling."

"Jack! Jack! I got a note for you!" Les piped up. Jack bent so he was eye level with his surrogate little brother.

"Davey doesn't know you're here, does he? He'd be spittin' mad!"

"Naw, Sarah asked me to go! She told me I had to give you this. You're really gonna be a cowboy, Jack?"

"I sure am, Les. I'll miss you a whole lot though. I hope you ain't mad," he took the paper from Les, unfolding it slowly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but I ain't mad anymore. Sarah told me how bad you wanted to go."

Jack looked at him curiously before turning his gaze to the note. Sarah's neat script read simply:

_Jack,_

_I heard that you are leaving to go west. I surprised even myself when I heard- I felt very happy for you and only the slightest sadness. I realize now that you were right. I didn't want you to go, no matter how happy it would have made you. I was selfish to think I could make you stay and I am sorry I tried for so long. I am thankful for what I learned from you and I am glad that you finally found what you needed. I hope that one day you can call me a friend._

_Best Wishes,_

_Sarah Jacobs_

A small smile crept across his lips.

"Tell Sarah I said thank you, okay Les?"

"Sure Jack," Les hugged Jack suddenly.

"And you take care of your sister, will ya?"

Les nodded furiously.

The other boys each said their goodbyes, leaving Skittery for last. Jack grinned, patting Skittery's shoulder roughly.

"You've been such a good friend to me all these years."

"We had some good times, huh Jack? Plenty of rough times too, but so many good times," Skittery replied.

"You'll take good care of my girl, right Skittery?"

"I will, I promise," Skittery smiled as Marie and Jack exchanged a quick kiss.

Jack's train rolled into the station. The muffled announcement came over the loudspeaker.

A lump formed in Jack's throat. Marie clutched him tightly.

"I love you, Jack Kelly," she whispered softly. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him savagely. Crutchy blushed, Mush and Blink began whistling.

"I love you, Marie Laroux," he replied through a smile, "I'll miss you, so, so much."

He turned to the boys.

"Thank you guys, for being a family for me. I'll miss youse, more than you know."

A chorus of replies resounded from the boys. Skittery put a protective arm around Marie, who wept freely now.

Jack pulled on his cowboy hat and tipped it towards his farewell party. Smiling through tear-filled eyes, he turned and boarded the train.

_Alright, Cowboy… You wanted an adventure. Here we go._


End file.
